


The Owl House: Luz the Draco Witch

by Dusk_Somnus



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity still a gay disaster, But the dragons try to help, Dragons, F/F, I'm sick of waiting for my sister to read this and say if its good or not, Just an additional spell, Luz is a little stronger, Magic, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and if it sucks it suck, based on cannon, luz is still oblivious, not by much, so im asking you guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusk_Somnus/pseuds/Dusk_Somnus
Summary: Ok, my dragon-obsessed mind couldn't resist inspired by 1Kamiro7 story The SpellSlinger (which is awesome) a story of Luz finding a new glyph after the boiling rain. burned on a sheet of platinum scales.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 44
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

After the night of the boiling rain, and discovering her first spell Luz goes off into the forest to take the Snaggleback home but on her way back she discovers a large scale with a glyph burned on it.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Daybreak came quickly for the residents of the Owl house but then again most didn't really sleep Luz the human who found a way to the Boiling Isles and now apprentice to Eda the Owl lady was still too excited about finding out how to use magic while King and their guest the Snaggleback were editing the demon book about him, however, a lot of the new information didn't impress king very much except that the Snaggleback could regenerate its shell. But other than that nothing really special. 

Whelp! This was a massive disappointment

King said while throwing both his pencil and newly edited demon book across the living room.

Aw come on I can share more info about me. Oh! How about I talk about my life up until now.

The Snaggleback was trying desperately to per sway King to write more about him trying to regain some of the statues he had before King's editing.

Sorry but the king of demons needs his beauty sleep as for you Luz will help you get back to umm . . . wherever you came from. 

As King was heading upstairs while the said human teen was heading downstairs waving at him. 

Good morning King. 

Good night I’m beat also the Snaggleback needs help getting home. 

Uh yha my shell hasn’t grown back so I don’t have anything to protect myself from threats. It’s not far from here though.

Luz smiled and nodded her head at the little monkey looking demon glad that she could make sure that the Snaggleback would be safe especially after the trauma he went through last night getting eaten by Eda when she was that huge cursed owl beast thing, and still have time to get back before the owl lady woke up.

Alright let me leave Eda some apple blood first then we can go. 

Ok thank you.

The Snaggleback was glad to get out of the house before the owl witch change back into that monster or just decided to eat him again regardless. 

Once Luz returned they headed straight to the door thankfully Hooty was still asleep so they didn’t have any distractions as the Snaggleback was guiding Luz to his home. 

Surprisingly his home wasn’t that far, and for Luz, it was very cute it was a small grotto with light green moss on top of it as well as half of the wall. While the other half was pink all the way done to the floor. But it also had a large patch of the same moss on the floor looking like a small nest.

Aww this your place is so cute. 

Luz said with her eyes sparkling at the little cave as the Snaggleback started to enter in.

Yha it’s pretty cozy thanks again for letting me stay due to the rains.

No problem I’ll see you around 

Luz said as she hurried back to the owl house before Eda noticed. However right as she was about halfway home something started moving within the trees it was big and had wings curiously Luz started to think it could be another griffin however that turned out to be false when she got close and was able to see it's head more. 

Horns! It has horns! Is. Is it a... 

Before Luz couldn’t even finish her sentence the creature started to open its wing and in one huge flap it took off into the air. Luz tried to get closer to the creature but before she could even see it now as it was already flying off.

Maldita sea!

Luz was now in the same spot the creature was in but was too late to even get a glance at it, and unable to even see it as it disappeared into the clouds.

Aww man! I was so close to getting a look at it Luz said in defeat I guess I’ll have to ask Eda if they’re where . . . 

Luz lost her train of thought when she saw a large sheet of platinum scales that looked like had been ripped off but that’s not what caught her attention. 

There was a symbol burned on it similar to the light glyph only this one looked like it had the face of some kind of lizard. Without a second thought Luz grabbed a leaf, and using some of the damp dirt she began to trace it once she made sure that the glyph was correct she activated it far too excited to know another spell than worry about what it would do. The leaf dissolved and in its place, a large ghost-like image with an orange glow started to take shape it had large wings with scales sprouting from its back it had a large tail that had spikes sticking out of it in rows, and was standing on all fours with large horns on its head with smaller sharper scalds one’s going down its large pointed snout. It had orange irises that consumed it entire eyes except for its pupil that were black daggers staring straight at her. 

Luz doubled back in shock, and fear of the image unsure of what it would do only to trip and fall due to the uneven ground. 

Whoa! 

She fell onto her back but once Luz was able to pick herself up she was meet with a snout of the image sniffing at her. 

Aww don’t eat me! 

Luz shouted at the image however it seemed to understand her, and moved back giving her space. Luz was stud by the response and was able to stand back up getting a good look at the image. 

Can … can you understand me?

Luz asked the image and gave her a nod in responses 

Oh wow I … learned my second spell! And was able to summon a dragon! This … this is … I don’t even have the words to say anything I didn’t expect to learn something like this so fast! Just last night I was able to even due magic and it was just a light spell but now I can summon a dragon! This is incredible!

Luz was practically bouncing on the tiptoes until the dragon growled at her trying to calm her down. 

Oh sorry I’m just oh man this is amazing! I can’t wait to tell everyone about this! 

Luz was about to go on another hype rant but before she could the dragon quickly wrapped its tail around Luz.

Despite it being a hallowed image of a dragon Luz could still somehow feel its tail around her and as it got closer to her she could feel the heat of its body on her. The dragon image had everything she would think a dragon would have just no psychical body it seemed that the magic the dragon was made of was able to copy the basic body functions for it but just didn’t need anything to survive. 

Aww you’re a big soft aren’t you.

Luz looked at the dragon with a smile while the dragon itself was looking away in embarrassment.

Aww come on big guy it's nothing to be embarrassed about.

Luz was trying to encourage the dragon but all she got was a snoring huff. Trying to regain the dragon's attention she picked up another leaf and with some more damp dirt, she started drawing her light glyph.

Hey big guy check this out.

Luz called out to the dragon as she activated the glyph and a ball of light appeared. The dragon itself turned around to see the light being formed in its summoner’s hand it stared at one of its front claws was egging it to get closer.

Isn’t it cool big guy?

Luz said finally able to get the hallow dragons attention again but notice that it really wanted the orb.

You can touch it if you want.

Luz knew if dragon touched it all it would do is pop it but she could always make another. The dragon was happy that its summoner was letting it touched the orb, and without any more hesitation its claw tapped it but the second it did a bright light blinding Luz, and consuming both the dragon and the orb. 

Once the light disappeared Luz was gasped at what she saw the dragon had completely change the orange glow was gone and was replaced with pure white scales but instead of rough-looking, they were smooth and shiny. Its horns were shorter and its wing was no longer orange scaled like but a yellow shade that shifted to gold feathers, its snout was also changed as well instead of pointed it was round, and its eyes still had their dagger black pupil but the irises changed from burning orange they were a cool light blue its tail changed to the spike that grew out of it was gone and instead split in two mid-way and had a similar shade of yellow to gold hair. The last thing that change was its chest it looked like glass and glowed with multiple colors. But the most important changed was it was real now a full flesh well scale and blooded dragon right in front of her

Luz look at the new dragon in complete amazement, and the dragon itself seemed happy with its new changes and started to nuzzle Luz

HAHAHAHA! ok ok, you like your new look I get it and wow I can actually touch you! The dragon gave a small yelp in agreement. I guess this means I have a real dragon now how about I give you a name?

The dragon gave a small smile and nodded at the thought of having a proper name. Luz slide back a bit from the dragon’s tail to get a better look at it wanting to see if any feature of the dragon could form a decent name.

Hmmm. . . . . Sliver, Glowy, Blight? Ok maybe not that one.

Luz keep trying to think of a good name until the dragon’s chest started glowing brightly the wave of colors reminded her of the Aurora lights she saw in textbooks at school the beautiful rays of light shining in the night of the artic she always wanted to see them I real life but the glass chest of the dragon gave her the perfect view.

That’s it! Aurora! That’s what I’ll call you what do think?

The dragon gave a loud yelped in response happy with the new name.

Ok then for now on your name is Aurora.

Luz official proclaimed as Aurora started to nuzzle her again

Hahahaa! Oh hombre Eda va a amar este! Oh man Eda!

Luz almost completely forgot that Eda had no idea Luz was out here and would start getting worried

Oh! No! Come on Aurora we got to get back home!

As Luz got up and started running Aurora did the same but not fully the dragon bent its head down, and scooped Luz up to her back once Aurora knew Luz was safely on she unfolded her large feathered wings and in one swoop was in the air instantly.

Dios mio!

Luz was a gasp at how high they were so quiet but was enjoying it.

HA ha ok Aurora to the Owl House!

Aurora gave a loud roar in response and headed for its summoner’s destination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz introduces Aurora to Eda and she’s completely awestruck about the situation not sure how something like this is possible.

Eda was already up by the time Luz got home with Aurora luckily she was still in the middle of drinking the apple blood that Luz left for her earlier. So she wasn’t fully awake yet than is until a small trimmer started rocking the house, and the cup full of apple blood splashed in Eda’s face.

Ugh! Want in the name of the titan was that!

Eda said in a bit of surprised furry having her apple blood ruined with a snap of her finger it was quickly wiped away as she rushed to the front door with her staff floating towards her. But the second Eda opened the door outside her heart dropped right in front of her was a dragon albeit a very strange-looking dragon but a dragon none the less but what really the biggest shocker for her was who was on its back. The human she took in as her apprentice was on the back of a dragon completely unharmed and in fact, looked incredibly happy so did the dragon.

Luz!

Eda hurried to the dragon only to stop once the dragon turned its head toward her Eda quickly went into a defensive stance ready to cast a spell before the dragon tried anything but the dragon itself only looked confused wondering why this strange lady was being so frightened of her.

Wait Eda don’t hurt her.

Luz quickly got off Aurora’s back and got in between them.

It’s alright Aurora didn’t hurt me at all.

She tried to explain to her teacher.

I can see that but what I want to know what it’s doing here and why where you on its back, and… wait? what did you just call it?

Luz started to explain what happen to her after she walked the Snaggleback home, seeing a mysterious creature finding a huge scale with a glyph on it what it did and how Aurora was made.

That’s a lot to take in kid especially about how this one came to be.

Eda point at Aurora.

I know it sounds crazy but it did. Really it was like the two spells combined.

Luz said trying her best to explain the situation but she was still new to magic that she didn’t really know how something like this could happen, and while Eda herself know more about combining different type of magic she has never seen anything like this.

Ok kid let’s see if we can find anything that can explain this.

Eda while heading back inside Luz was about to do the same until realizing Aurora trying to do the same.

Oh wait! Eda what are we going to do about Aurora she can’t come inside she too big.

Good point and she’ll attract too much attention if we let her wander in the woods.

Luz was starting to get concerned fearing something might happen if Aurora went off on her own but Aurora herself seemed to understand the problem of her size so she closed her eyes, and started to glow. 

Both Eda and Luz stood in shock as Aurora was consumed by a ball of light worried someone spotted the and where trying to capture her but instead the ball of light shrunk in size and quickly faded reviling Aurora but completely different she was smaller about the size as King now but her horns were half his own size. Her dagger eyes were gone and replaced with a light blue glow with small white pupils. Her tail now on had a single end, and the blond hair on it had barely grown it was only to a bush of its former self, and her wings had shrunk and change to pure white.

Aurora had pretty much turned herself into a young dragon hatchling and Luz was beside herself by how adorable she was now.

¡Ay, que lindo!

Luz said while quickly scooping up nuzzling her with her check like she did with King on her first day on the Boiling isles. Oh my gosh your so cute!  
Aurora was loving the attention she was getting chirped in agreement.

Well at least one problem solve but now we have a new one.

Eda said as she was coming closer to the now younger-looking dragon.

What that?

Luz was confused at Eda's response assuming that the size problem was solved.

Ha now King’s gonna have a playmate that could destroy everything just great.

Eda chuckled at her joke.

Oh there’s not gonna happen isn’t Aurora you’re a good girl aren’t you?

Aurora smile and made a small yelp in response.

See told you Eda Luz said proudly.

Yha yha but seriously kid we need to see what that spell can do and figure out how it made this one.

Ok Eda let's go Aurora you can play with King while me and Eda look up my new spell.

Aurora bark with waving her tail excited as they headed back into the owl house.

Luz and Eda spend the entire day trying to find anything about the glyph or dragons in general but all the books they had from the library had little to no information about them. Even the illegal copies of books Eda either didn’t have anything or was too damage to read properly. Even when Eda tried to cast spells around the hollow dragon it didn't show any interest. 

Lazy jerk.

Eda grew annoyed with the dragon no being interested in any spell even her best ones didn't get a response all it did was fly into a tree to take a nap until Luz called it back.

They did find something interesting though Luz can actually summon Aurora to anywhere she is as long as Luz uses the same spell combination that made her.

Also Aurora can change from her adult size to her hatchling size (as Luz calls them) at will however this didn’t really help. Not even bring back the huge scale to study it helped whatever it came from it was ancient, and powerful Luz decided just to keep it as a souvenir. In the end, Luz decided to try, and focus on teaching Aurora some tricks surprisingly she picked them up really quickly.< /p>

Haha yes come my mighty steed we shall rain terror from above!

King was on Aurora back while she was flying around the living room performing flips and spins when he first met Aurora King felt like he had competition but after offering him a ride on her back when they started doing tricks he quickly took a liking to her.

Yes another successful spin dodge soon will be the most unstoppable force in the Boiling Isles! Ha hahaha!

Ok that’s enough.

Eda had spent the last fifteen minutes watching the show but now it was getting late the lackluster attempt of finding information on dragons and hear King's constant war cries had mentally drained the old witch.

It's been a crazy day but it’s time to hit the sack we got to get up early for human treasure day, and seating up the stand so off to bed with you three.

Aw but I haven’t taken revenge on the woodland creatures that took my last soldier. Soon, woodland creatures, Captain Tim will be avenged!

Or had a contest between Aurora and King to see who’s cuter (the contest would have been a draw). Luz whisper to Eda.

As cute and revolting that would be the answer is no. Besides we don’t know anything about that spell you cast. It doesn’t add up so until we know for sure how it works no using it Luz.

But Ed—

Not buts I don’t want to hear it you can keep this one but that spell is hereby banned in the bad girl coven until we learn more about it.  
Luz held Aurora closer to her and sighed in defeat.

Ok Eda no dragon glyph until we find out more about it.

Good now upstairs all of you

Yes ma’am

Luz and king both responded while heading upstairs to Luz’s room. Once inside Luz changed to her nightclothes while King started to curl up on the bottom part of her sleeping bag while Aurora took the top part once Luz got in and cuddled next to her.

Good night king.

Good night Aurora.

Good night Luz.  
King responded as he quickly fell asleep. Aurora let out a small chirp and followed suit to sleep. Luz let out a small yawn herself before sleeping as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Eda hated mornings she hated getting up early too even as a kid she hated having to wake up early, got to school, and go through dull boring useless lectures about history, covens, the emperor's stupid rules, and bla bla bla. Completely pointless busy work but at least she was getting up this early to do something she actually liked and that was making money so after forcing herself up and heading downstairs to get her daily dose of apple blood. Now that she was awake Eda headed back upstairs to wake up the freeloaders.

Luz was still asleep when Eda opened the door to her room but also saw Aurora and King curled up to one another and Luz was holding them both to anyone else this would have been the most adorable thing ever however Eda never really enjoyed that kind of mussy stuff so she had no trouble waking them up.

Rise and shine freeloaders! We got treasure to sort and suckers to Scam!

The sudden shout off Eda startled all of them with Luz jumped out of her sleeping bag holding on to King and Aurora for dear life while King and Aurora themselves were more struggling to breathe due to Luz’s grip on them. She let them go and King started to grown and complain in response.

Aww but is so early can’t we do it later. Luz and Aurora grown in agreement King was hoping that Eda would give into the idea knowing she hated getting up early like the rest of them.

No can do we got to sort through all the stuff we want to keep, the stuff we're selling, and the stuff we personally want. Not to mention we need to get to our usual spot before someone takes it Eda stated while counting what they needed to do before leaving the house. Besides if I got to wake up early so do you three now you two smaller ones head downstairs while Luz changes.

WHEEEEE Fine! Come on Aurora let's go. King huffed out of the room while Aurora made a sad whelp and followed. When Eda was sure they both were downstairs Eda closed the door so she could talk to Luz in private.

I’m quite surprised that dragon is still here though she would disappear around the night but…

Eda was still trying to understand the spell Luz used to make Aurora thinking she was just another spell that had a time limit just like the hallow dragon. But no the dragon was still here tired but here wondering now if the spell was linked to the caster based on their magic. But how was that possible Luz was human and didn’t have a bile sack so what was keeping the dragon around? Maybe be it was wild magic and it was tied to the Isles itself. Great another freeloader Eda groan at that though having another mouth to feed hopefully having a dragon around will make thing interesting.

Is it normal for a spell to last this long or actually come to life? Luz asked while getting her usual hoodie on.

Not by pure magic you normally need some type of material like when making abominations the closes thing that comes to mind are palimans since they have their own magic but that still requires an ancient tree to make them so who knows. Let’s just say it wild magic and go one with the rest of the day because there’s no way I’m going back to spending a whole day gawwww! Studying.

Luz started to laugh at her teacher’s hatred of studying or anything related to school. Ohohoh ok, Eda, it's wild magic we should head downstairs before King has Aurora destroy any of the merchandise out of frustration.

Right Eda replied and created a spell circle about her head and brought it down changing her from her sleep clothes to her usual red wine dress and heels.

Once that was done they head downstairs glad to see everything was still in tacked in fact Aurora was in the middle of organizing things well mainly anything that was shiny was in a pile while King was on the couch sleeping with a new stuffed animal.

Well at least one of them is progressive hey Mr. Wiggles wake up!

Despite the nickname King responded. Ugh, why Aurora organizing everything just without me besides I got what I want you two are the ones behind.

I’ll admit that she’s got good taste when it comes to organizing. But most of the stuff still getting sold. Luz pick something out for her and let's finish organizing this stuff out.

Ok.

Luz took a step back at the pile trying to see if there was anything that stuck out that Aurora would like. Frontally something did a glass prism that was currently in Aurora’s mouth was reflecting the light from the low flames she spouting shined a rainbow of colors.

You like that Aurora? She responded with a nod of her head and started wagging her tail in excitement. Then it’s yours. Luz bent down to take the prism from Aurora to show Eda what they're keeping.

Hey Eda want to see an earth rainbow.

An earth what? 

Eda was trying to understand what Luz was talking about until she saw a row of colors coming from a clear crystal. 

Oh wow would yha look at that. So this is what an earth rainbow is and it doesn’t turn you inside out?

Nope and it's thanks to this were able to see it.

Luz held out the glass prism then brought it back to Aurora who used her flames as a light to show off the rainbow again.

Hun well what you yha now.

Eda looked impressed that something so simple could make something that in her world tear you apart into something that was generally interesting.

Well if you’re keeping it make sure it stays out of the piles. 

Eda announced as she started to finish up by throwing in a pair of wind-up teeth and with a snap off her fingers everything that was getting sold was in a sack.

With the sack and her staff in her hands Eda was ready to head out while King was waking up from his unfair nap. Luz ran back to her room to put up the prism but grabbed her Good witch Azura book to read there. Once outside Eda was ready for Luz and King to hop on her staff but after seeing a huge ball of light she knew they were going to ride Aurora there. So she took off while they followed.

They made it to their usual spot and interestingly enough they were the first stand to get set up in the area but it was still a little early so Luz decided to use the time to read her book to King and Aurora which they quickly got hooked on to as she was reading the next scene.

Emboldened by the dishonor Hecate had shown, Azura lifted her staff to the cotton-candy skies and shouted, "I challenge you to a Witch's Duel!" And look! I drew a flipbook. Pew, pew, pew!

Luz preceded to flip a little part of the book having two figures similar to the characters clash with their staffs.

Show me the picture.

What?

Luz want sure what King said at that moment but after repeating his request she quickly obliges turning the book around to face it toward King and Aurora.

Aurora seemed to like it while King didn’t look impressed.

Ha! I can draw better than that. You know they once called me the King of Artist.

Both Luz and Aurora gave King a confused look trying to understand the title name while he made a pose as if the name was in lights.

Wait. I thought you were the King of Demons? Are you just making this up now?

King was stud due to Luz's response and Aurora was making noises that could only be described as small chuckles. But he quickly recovered stating that people would give him stuff as some kind of tribute. Luz didn’t really have anything to give him through but offered to read more of the book until Eda intervened.

Ugh! Please stop reading that. Its flowery language is an insult to witches, and driving away all our serious customers!

Luz only gave her mentor a confused glance. Um, Eda? What costumers? There aren’t even any other stands around. What’s going on?

Luz was right they had been there almost the entire morning and haven’t seen anyone even come around here. This is a bad omen there must be something horrible happening today.

That what she thought until two familiar voices came around the corner, and confer it the convention was today and there was no way she was going. Until she was forced to give in due to King reading Luz's horrible flowery book.

By the way Luz who’s this little guy? 

Willow spoke out after being able to express her excitement over the convention she was able to see a new face in the group.

This is Aurora she’s a dragon I . . .

A DRAGON! Both Willow and Gus were a gasp and started swarming Aroura trying to get a better look at her Aurora herself was actually excited to see new faces so she got closer to them with a smile on her face.

How did you find a dragon Luz a lot of witches were starting to think they gone extinct due to how rare it is to find anything thing about them. Gus explained while watch Willow tries to pet Aurora only to end up having her in her arms nestling her head under her chin.

Well funny story I.

Luz was about to explain the whole event only to be stopped by Eda.

I think it better to keep the truth close to your chest kid Eda whispered to Luz.

Why? We can trust Willow and Gus they won’t rat us out.

I get that but we still don’t know a lot about that spell. The most I want out about it is it makes an image of a dragon not that it can make new ones.

Ok but can I at least tell them they’re the first friend I ever had to tell such secrets Luz claimed trying to get Eda to understand

Sure that’s fine but no one else we don’t want to risk someone using that spell to do something terrible. Like use it to make dragons only to use them for material, or worst merchandise I could never top stuff made from dragons scales.

Despite Eda joke Luz got the picture so she told Gus and willow how she found a way to do magic, how she found the dragon glyph, and how Aurora came to be.

After packing the stand-up and having three kids going crazy over a baby dragon with a jealous King beside them they made it to the building the contention was and Eda was struggling to tuck her hair in a Cowl.

Gha! Gotta keep a low profile.

Is this really necessary?

Luz asked Eda think the disguised was a little overboard.

Do you think all my wanted posters are for petty theft?

She tried to explain but a large number of trinkets fell out of her hair showing that might be the case.

Partly. But the big whammy is I disobeyed the law and refused to join a coven. If I’m seen, I could go to jail again.

Willow hesitantly got closer to Eda explaining that the convention could change her mind about covens only to have her hood wrap around her face by Eda’s magic.

Let’s just get this over with.

With a huff Eda followed the group inside and Luz was amazed at what she saw all sorts of witches’ banners were on display showing off their type of magic or demonstrating their craft.

Was I even alive before now?

Those are the main nine covens Gus was pointing at several flags hanging from the ceiling of the building all in different colors, and symbols on them. But there are hundreds of other ones you can join.

They continued walking through the convention while Willow started describing the different types of covens only to stop when Eda started groaning in annoyance.

Also the Grumpy Coven.

Willow whispered the joke to Luz only to start running when Eda caught on. Eda herself was having her own problems when someone noticed a familiarity to her and her wanted posters that were scattered all over escaping the witch however was pretty easy as she saw an illusion image of Luz and Aurora.

Ah! You’ve taken in by the allure of the illusion coven we like to magic with a hint of showmanship

Gus announces as he showoff a disappearing spell alongside two other witches.

Luz was both amazed and excited to be a part of this but one question lingered

Eda why haven’t you ever joined one?

Watch closely, Luz. 

Eda pointed out a student as they handed their arm out while one of the illusion coven witches held out a strange glyph and placed it on but when it activated the student seen drained the joy they had was instantly gone.

When you join a cover all your other magic is sealed away. From now on that kid will only be able to make illusions, since I never joined a coven, I can do every kind of magic. That’s why I’m the most powerful witch on the Boiling isles.

While Luz was prosing the new information she hears a small wimp, it was coming from Aurora she had her tail curl around her legs, and was staring at the floor unaware of everything, she was terrified at the thought of being locked away, or worst disappearing from existence.

Aurora what’s wrong? 

Luz picked up Aurora but all she got in response from the little dragon was her burring her head in Luz's chest completely terrified to even look at her summoner.

She must be scared at the whole seal thing.

Eda proclaimed we still don’t know anything about that spell Luz if you end up joining a coven who knows what could happen? she might not be able to continue existing or you could lose full control of her and end up going on a rampage.

Luz thought about this and remembered when trying to find out anything about the spell even bring the large sheet of scales back to the Owl house they didn’t find much only that dragons were some of the most powerful creatures on the Boiling Isles even strong enough to rival demons but they preferred to tend to themselves and get extremely hostile to anyone who came to close to their territory.

But Aurora was different she loves meeting new people she was curious about everything just as much as Luz was and incredibly kind. She also listens to Luz instantly the spell may have given her that ability or it was a link between the two. Either way, if something happened to Luz what was Aurora's reaction going to be, or what would happen to Luz if Aurora got hurt there were so many questions, and far too few answers that made it difficult to say. But for now, Luz just wanted to reassure Aurora that everything will be ok.

Don’t worry Aurora I’m not letting anything happen to you we just need to find out more about the spell that made you and, if it’s not safe to join a coven then will be covernless together does that sound good?

Aurora looked up at her summoner still having that fearful look on her face. Luz gave her a warm smile while petting her back scales while Aurora was slowly calming down giving a smile back to her.

That’s my girl

Luz said as they continued through the convention but none of the noticing King wandering by himself with a thrust for what he calls offerings.

Hey this panel looks popular.

It’s the Emperor’s Coven! Do you think they’ll sign my forehead?

Only on way to find out?

Willow and Gus rushed in but Luz was a bit more hesitant to go inside Aurora was better but still scared about the thought of Luz joining on and having to say goodbye as well as Eda’s increased disgust to this coven.

You’re making a good chose kid out of all the covens, they’re the worst

Eda gave Luz a proud smile but knowing the real truth.

Besides its best if we stay here out of all the covens the last thing we want is this ones notice us.

Eda mention while pointing at Aurora looking concerned about the whole situation only to overhear a conversation between the witch Eda blindside and a conformatory guard

Uh - oh come on you two inside quick

Eda quickly push Luz inside the Arena taking a seat in the far back trying to keep a low profile but were still close enough to Gus and willow. While Aurora was trying to relax and avoid any eyes contact that would spot her staying her head close to Luz chest focusing on her summoner’s heartbeat than anything.

The light went but quickly return to the center of the stage with a ma named principal bump appearing as well a microphone.

Hello Bonesborough! Students ask me all the time, Principal Bum, what’s the height of magical achievement?

Is it this?

A student asked as he increases the size of his head but unable to keep its balance as he crushed another student .

Wow. I failed you as a principal. It’s being selected to join the best of the best, and there are none better than the jewel of the coven system and the enforcers of His will the Emperor’s Coven.

The figure appeared out of nowhere denotation the advantages of being in the coven as Bump continued.

Luz was amazed by the show and so were her friends and they pointed out the Gus was able to get them to sign his forehead. But Eda wasn’t really amused at the so-called elite making jokes about them and as for Aurora she was outright trembling at the sign of them, Luz couldn’t understand why though if anything she should be interested in this coven but it seemed Aurora could feel something off about them.

Despite finding out Eda had a bit of a mysterious past when a woman named Lilith that was the head of the coven Aurora was still in a bad shape she was still trembling as if the shadow of the emperor coven was still had her in their grasp. In the end, Eda was sick of the convention and was about to head home while Luz was trying to find King so they can head home as well she official stated that Aurora had enough of the contention as all it did was terrify the poor thing only thing was she wasn’t watching where she was going and bump into someone letting go of Aurora as she hit the floor in a daze.

Aurora! I’m sorry are you ok?

Shaken her head Aurora looked at Luz snapping back from her state of fear but seeing her summoner concern about her quick changed her priority’s, and remember what she had said that covens making it know that she wouldn’t make that kind of dictation without a full understanding of everything. So she nodded her head smiling trying to have understood that she was ok which made Luz smile back.

Hey! Watch where you—oh it’s you Willow’s . . . abomination thing.

Hey Amity sorry about that and last week but I’m a human my name is Luz and this is Aurora.

You . . . you have a dragon? How!

I um I found her in the woods alone and abandoned so I’ve been feeding, and taking care of her.

That’s impossible dragons are supposed to be protective with their young even if they come of age you wouldn’t be able to come close to their territory and train one there’s no way. You’re just a human how can you train one if even some of the strongest witches can’t beat let alone control one.

Well I’m training to be a witch and I have trained Aurora a bit.

Luz cleared her voice and quickly came up with instructions to tell Aurora

Ok Aurora in the air.

she responded, and with one flap of her wings she was above all the stand.

Now flip Aurora responded and proceeded to do several aerial flips.

Now do a barrel roll.

Aurora responded as she rushes towards the coven flags once she was close Aurora folded her wings and spinning through them and opening her wings back out.

Now dive boom aerial ace responding again Aurora dash back down to the grow floor when she looked like she would flat out hit the floor she pulled up and spun around landing next to Luz.

Great job Aurora!

Luz hugged her she was astounded at performance even though it had been just a few hours of quote “training” she was able to understand and perform the action perfectly. They even got apposed from witches that were around.

Amity was completely gasped not only seeing a dragon performance but also a human controlling one without any problems. What was going on first this human comes into Hexside as a fake abomination, getting her into trouble, and losing her spot as the top student. But now she has a dragon and is able to command it well enough it could put anyone in the beast keeper coven to shame. No this wasn’t right this had to be another trick.

Are you trying to make a fool out of me? There’s no way you can command that dragon so well in less than a week what’s you gain?

I . . .

Hey Luz! I saw Aurora flying around Look at all these offerings!

Both girls and Aurora turned around to see King wearing a bunch of coven merchandise while holding a cupcake in his hand but he tripped on his scarf and fell dropping his food Luz and Aurora hurried to help him King was ok he but when he tried to get his cupcake it was crushed under Amity shoe.

Oops. That was an accident.

Why are you being so mean, Amity?

Because you have done nothing but bring shame to witches in training with you being nothing but a fraud.

Fraud? I help Luz teach Aurora those tricks, she can even do them in combat.

Kings a great teacher and the King of Demons I’ll tell you what, Amity. It’s one thing to say I’m a fraud - -

Cause you are.

…but it’s another thing to bully my friends. Just lie the Good Witch Azura said when facing down here rival Hecate at the Bog of immediate Regret - -I challenge you to a Witch Duel!

Everyone within an earshot was gasp at her challenge. Thinking she was crazy but Amity didn’t back down.

I accept.

Eda was so closed to getting out of this horrible place, so close to getting In here and coming out without getting caught but her sister Lilith had to be the roadblock that got in her way. Now she was trying to one-up and mess with her for not being in a stupid coven. Eda now was trying to prove that she can be just as good as perfect little Lily that is until Luz, King, and Aurora came to ask her to help train for a duel with her sister's best student within an hour. She was instantly in once she found out Luz was facing off her sister's student but also the oath Luz make to not only give up learning magic but also Aurora. 

All right Luz no more baby stuff you have two spells and a dragon let’s see what we can do with them.

But you said that the dragon glyph was off-limits because we don’t know enough about it.

Yha but that was until my sister showed up, besides this could be a good chance to see what it can do besides just look insane as well as Aurora. 

Eda had a point they have never seen Aurora do much of anything a typical dragon would do heck the most they have seen her do was use her flames to shine a light if they really wanted to know what both dragons can do they had to take a much more physical approach

Ok let see what I can do with the big guy first.

The hour was up and everyone was excited to see this duel. Eda, Luz, and Aurora were standing on the center side of the Arena while Amity and Lilith were by the stage ready to begin.

Beloved citizen, the Emperor’s Coven proudly presents an impromptu demonstration of the sort of witch we seek every year. Introducing Amity Blight.

The crowd started cheering once hearing amity’s name there was even a foam finger with her name and a number one on it.

Versus. . .

Hey that’s the dragon witch!

Yha lets go dragon witch! 

She needs a better name than that how about Draco witch! Let’s go Draco witch!

You can do it Luz! Aurora!

Lilith was shocked at the crowd's sudden change of the crowd sure she saw the dragon but it was basically just a hatchling she didn’t believe it could do much let alone listen to the human but the crowd were cheering for her just as much as Amity.

Her name is Luz. Luz Noceda.

Eda was excited they spent a whole hour figuring out how to use the dragon glyph, and when she was told about Aurora performing tricks for a good part of the convention she was terrified that it accidentally gave away the dragon best-known trait but now they knew more so what Amity saw pretty much nothing to what the Aurora can really do.

Luz herself was surprised sure she knew a lot of people saw Aurora do her tricks but didn’t expect anyone to care once Amity was involved but that surprisingly that wasn’t the case.

Very well Luz Noceda Lilith continued as both girls stood off. As a bell ringed

Amity started off first making a huge spell circle on the ground.

Abomination. Rise.

The mud-like golem emerge while groaning the thing that was surprising was that it was way bigger than it was an hour again while Luz and even Amity where gasped at it.

Whoa. Show me what you got, human!

Alright fine! You asked for it.

Luz pulled out her dragon glyph and slammed it on the ground the orange halo dragon appeared with a powerful roar as it stood toe to toe with Amity abomination. Said abomination was the first to make as it tried to hit the dragon with its fist but it never made contact its fist faze through the dragon, and was now hard as dirt that quickly fell off the golem. Now it was Luz turn of an attack and her first objective was to talk down amity abomination quick without actually hurting her.

Aurora it’s time to get big and fly! Amber keep that thing down

Both dragons nodded as a huge light-filled the Arena, and once it was gone Aurora and Luz were already in the air. Everyone was gasped at the now fully grow Aurora with Luz on her back. Amity couldn’t believe the whole thing but once she did it was too late Amber unleashed a massive heatwave that quickly turned the bottom half of the abomination to dust while Aurora fired a ball of light that hit it right on its chest causing it to explode into a pile of goo and fire.

Aurora landed right in front of Amity catching her by complete surprised falling to her back with Aurora standing right on top of her. Amity was completely terrified wondering what she could possibly do next but Aurora moved first bring her head closer to Amity's face with flames in its mouth giving a huge roar that pieces through the Arena. Amity could do nothing but shut her eyes, scream, and shout out that she gives up hoping that it wouldn’t burn her alive.

When nothing happened Amity opened her eyes only to see Aurora, and Amber were staring at her only Aurora was smaller as for Luz she was extending her hand out.

Sorry about that I didn’t want to hurt you so the best I could do was take down your abomination the fastest way possible.

Amity still couldn’t process this whole thing the dragon that looked like it was about to eat her alive was small again, the spell the human-made was still here, and now the human who beat her was trying to be friendly like nothing happened it was all too much she placed her hands to the back of her head and neck only to brush something a piece of paper with a familiar symbol.

Well well well what do we have here?

The glyph that was in Amity’s hand was quickly taken and was now in Eda’s.

A power glyph from the construction coven.

The crowd gave a gasp seeing this especially when the abomination tried to reform only for its large head to crush its much smaller body.

Ha! What do you know perfect Lilith cheated.

I only did that because I knew you would cheat!

We didn’t that’s Luz's own spell and Aurora had been trained by her as well with means you cheated and still were defeated.

The two Clawthorne started to argue. While Amity, Luz, and Aurora left the Arena once out Amity was trying to hide from everyone but Luz was able to find her.

Amity. . . I’m sorry.

Ugh, Seriously? Just leave me alone

I didn’t mean to embarrass you.

That’s all you ever do! First at school and now this!

Yeah but - -

You made me look like a fool in front of the Emperor’s Coven. My future! You think it’s so easy to be a witch I have been working my whole life to get to the top! All you been is lucky nothing else you not a witch and you don’t belong here!

…Your right I’m not a witch.

Luz then proceeded to take out a note pad and pencil drawing both the light glyph and dragon glyph then activating the light glyph first showing off a ball of light

But I’m training hard to be one.

Then she called Amber the hallow dragon appeared again only this time it was a lot more docile. Amity had to admit even if it wasn’t real it still looked beautiful.

And learning everything I can about magic especially this one.

What do you mean?  


Luz then told Amity the truth about everything how she found out how to cast magic, where she found the dragon glyph, and how Aurora came to be.

So that’s how she so obedient to you despite not having her for so long.

Yha it pretty crazy I still don’t know how it works but every day I’m learning more and more about both of them.

Sigh Amity grab Luz her hand and made a familiar spell circle making a light fade.

The oath is unbound.

Did it work? Can I still learn magic? can I still keep Aurora?

Humans have no magical ability. But I doubt that’ll stop you.

Aurora got closer to Amity nudging her arm and making a small chirp noise that could be only described as thanks, and letting Amity pet her.

Hum especially with this little one with you.

Thank you amity.

Luz gave her a small smile before heading back to the entrance of the convention.

There you two are come on we need to get out of here before my sister catches us.

Eda do you think I’ll ever be a true witch let alone a Draco witch?

What? I don’t know who’s a true witch? These suckers? According to them, that means being in a coven, but I never joined one and I’m better than all of them combine. You gotta be your own witch and Draco witch sounds like a good start

My own witch.

Luz looked at Aurora and they both nodded in agreement they were going to train hard to be the best they could be together.

By the way did you just say Lilith was your sister? That's crazy

Ha if think that’s crazy wait till I tell you about my parents

You have parents? I’ve got to know everything

You very much don’t!

Lilith was incredibly annoyed Eda student was able to beat hers, being blindsided by her sister and now her shoes were tied together wilt her superior breathing down her neck what’s next.

Also Lilith the Emperor wants you to capture the owl ladies student as well this Draco witch has caused too much of a disturbance, and must be dealt with.

I will capture them both, ma’am. You have my word.

Very good

Your days are numbered, Edalyn as well as that pet of yours.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and her friends do a moonlight conjuring only to bring the house to life and truly find out what kind of bond Luz and Aurora have.

After the insane weekend of training and witch dueling it was nice to just spend some time at home, and relax or it would be if Eda wasn’t addicted to a card game called Hexes Hold’em, and now was trying to get Luz on it by giving her pointers as she was playing and seeming losing a game with Owlbert.

Now when it looks like the deck is stacked against you that that’s when you break out the wildcard.

Eda then proceed to thrown down a card that instantly burned all of Owlbert. The little wooden owl then bow to Eda admitting defeat with a hoot.

Woo! I win! In you adorable owl face. Ah I love the feeling of victory; it feels . . . fluffy?

Uh Eda? It’s happening again!

What’s happening again?

Your curs is returning!

Eda quickly realized the feathers that where sprouting on her arms. She then rush to her room with Luz, and King right behind her almost tripping on aurora who didn’t know what was going on so she followed as well.

Entering her room Eda then opened a chest only for the three to fall in fear, and worry at the empty jars wit Aurora still not understanding what’s going on.

Oh boy. This is terrible; I’m all out of elixir.

Uh, last time this happened you turned into this thing.

Luz the showed Eda the picture she had of her cursed form. Aurora saw it as well and started to understand why everyone was in a panic.

I know I should be repulsed but that loo is fierce.

Hearing this Aurora started to whine and whimper fearing for Eda while nuzzling her head on eda’s leg.

Eda look down at the small dragon then started to pet her head. Despite still not understanding the who dragon thing Eda was actually appreciated its concern.

Ok ok; let’s head to the market.

Market!

I’m stealing everything that’s not nailed down!

Aurora respond with a bark wagging her tail in excitement.

Before we go, would anyone like to play one more hand of Hexes Hold’em? Hey, where are my cards?

Luz figured Eda would still want to keep playing her cards game. So she was able to take them without her mentor finding out give them to Owlbert knowing for sure Eda would follow him to the market without any fuss.

They finally made it to the shop Eda got her elixir ironically called Mr. Elixir except it appeared to be closed but she know the owner was here.

Hey, open up Morton!

Uh, ju- -…just a minute!

Luz, King and Aurora sat down by a nearby bench enjoying watching the daily live off the Boiling isles residences. Such as Tiny Nose from the comformatory try to catch the egg like bus but couldn’t due to their tiny legs. They then spotted a group of witches waging a restrained giant grub like creature into town.

Whoa, that is one ominous parade. Luz said as the trio headed back to Eda’s location.

Eda turned around to see what Luz was talking about only to gasp and grab Aurora and stuff her in her hood.

That’s no parade Luz, those are demon hunters: dangerous nomads who capture and sale the most powerful beasts. Aka your little dragon.

Eda explained as one of the hunter turned his head giving an intimidating glare at them. Luz quickly understand and Aurora whimpered in fear trying to hide more in Eda’s hair.

As well as me if you don’t open up, Morton!

As if on que a young adult witch with brown hair and a beaker on his head opened the gate to the main part of the building looking ill.

Sorry Eda! I was up all night poison tasting and for some reason I don’t feel good.

I’m all out of my juice, pal.

Oh, gee. Lemme see what I can do.

Also Aurora those hunter are gone now you can come out.

Hastily Aurora peeked out of Eda’s hood making sure that the cost was clear before hopping off.

Willow and Gus! Heya, friends! Wait, what’s wrong? Who hurt my babies?

Them. Willow responded by pointing behind her.

Both Luz and Aurora saw a group of girls that went to Hexside were laughing and not in a good way.

Amity’s having a moonlight conjuring and invited everyone but me.

And she keeps posting about it on her Penstagram account.

Gus showed Luz and Aurora his scroll with the picture of Amity with the rest of her friends with a message underneath it.

“It’s conjuring night! No dorks allowed”? What a jerk! What’s a moonlight conjuring?

You spend the night at someone’s house, telling stories, playing games…

Luz interrupted Willow before she could finish out of excitement.

Like a slumber party! We have those!

Then you bring something to life with moon magic!

This isn’t like how Aurora was made is it?

Nope the object can only last while the moon is at its peck, and we need at least people and- -

I’m three people- - I mean we’re three people and we’re way better than them!

One of the Hexside girls started laughing again she had pink hair with three eyes while her Hexside uniform sleeves had yellow on them, and was now approaching the group.

Sorry you couldn’t get an invite to the conjuring, Willow only real witches allowed.

She then looked between Luz and Aurora give them a smile that only excited to continue her gloating.

And that include you Draco witch.

Wait me?  


Luz was shock the whole Draco witch thing was only hear by anyone in the convention so she assumed this girl was there to see her duel with Amity or the trick Aurora pulled off.

Of course you actually have talent unlike half a witch here or this small fried nerd.

Hey! Don’t dis my friends Willow is a great witch and Gus is the smartest person I know.

Gus perked up at Luz defending him will Willow was struggling to control her anger, and Aurora made a small growl at the girl but didn’t seemed fazed.

Ha! Yha right you able to summon and control dragons what makes these two anything special making friends with weeds, and lame illusions.

Aurora had enough of this girl verbal assault, and a light quickly consumed her shifting to her grow up form giving off a loud roar, and shooting daggers at the Hexside girl while still behind Luz.

Luz herself could feel Aurora’s rage building up it wasn’t a lot but it could be dangerous if she didn’t calm her down. Luz slowly paced a hand on Aurora snout wait for her to relax a little until laying her head on Auroras while whispering to her which slowly started to calm her down as both the human and dragon closed their eyes only focusing on keeping Aurora’s rage down.

It’s ok Aurora I know you want to defend ours friend but don’t worry she was just leaving.

Luz then opened her eyes but they were different her normal human eyes where replaced with the dagger shape of a dragon.

Right?

Luz asked the girl but her voiced had a bit of a different to it sounded like another voice was talking with her it sounded almost angelic.

It was the Hexside girl turn to be in shock not only at the huge dragon staring her down but her tamer as well giving her the same soul piercing stare similar eyes and all.

F fine whatever have fun with you loser friends. But just so you know you just ruined and chance of a reputation.

She join the rest of her group who were trying not to show any fear of the dragon or Luz the only one of the that didn’t look scared was Amity who out of all of the knew neither of them would harm anyone just scare them away but that change in Luz’s eyes concerned her a part of her was interested on how that happened. But it was clear they didn’t want to be mess with anymore. Only down side was she was staring right at them, and Luz was staring right back but gave her a smile which caused her to blush a little, and quickly joined her group.

Aurora changed back to her smaller form but Luz’s eyes didn’t change back.

Luz are you ok?

She turned around and saw Willow and Gus faces filled with concern and appreciation.

Yha just fine don’t worry I just didn’t want Aurora getting into a fight with them. She’s actually super protective but that’s normal you should see here chasing smaller demons around the house.

Luz laugh remembered how two demon started messing with Hooty until Aurora showed up and chased them off enraged that they would try to harm her friend.

Anyway let’s get back to the moonlight conjuring we can do it at the Owl house.

Are you serious? This was on my bucket list, after owning a real human bucket?

Not tonight you aren’t, I’m going ou- what happened to your eyes?

What do you mean?

Kid look in the mirror.

Eda made a spell circle and created a mirror out of ice showing Luz her reflection.

Luz herself was stunned at her appearance her eyes were now like that of a dragon.

Did your friend cast an illusion spell or something?

No! I just tried to stop Aurora from going after a bunch of Hexside students, but I could feel her rage, and the first thing I wanted to do was calm her down then… I don’t know something felt off not bad but off.

Ok that settles you’re staying home, as well as that little dragon of yours until we find out what’s going on.

Then maybe they can come to the house and - -

No! You’re not doing anything involved magic for the rest of the day besides, conjurings are dumb; sitting in a circle holding hand. It’s like magic for babies. As Eda proceeded to walk away wanting to get ready for her trip to the night market.

But- -

Luz! What did Eda say?

So … guys…

Oh, look! The moon is rising into place; the celestial powers only align once a year.

Oh, I can’t believe I finally have enough friends for a moonlight conjuring! Thank you. Luz! Did Eda say it was okay?

Luz starred at her friends seeing how excited they were but she was turn about what to say next sure she would love to help them out, and Stick it to those bullies. However the sudden change to her eyes and being able to feel what Aurora was feelings were concurring unsure of what else has change worried her not wanting something to happen to her friends if something went wrong. But Aurora was the one who made her mind giving her dragon like puppy dog eyes not wanting to let her friends down.

Uhm... Yes. Eda said yes. We can do it at the Owl House… as long as we don’t make a mess or touch anything and never bring up that we did it! Ahahaha.

Yes!

Oh, you’re the best!

“We’re gonna do a conjuring! We’re gonna do a conjuring! Conjuring! Conjuring!”

As Gus and Willow singed and dance way to get ready for the night, Aurora brushed Luz leg thanking her.

If we get busted your taken the heat.

…

Night fall was hitting fast as Eda prepared to head out.

Luz you’re in charge while I’m out. Make sure Hooty doesn’t get into any trouble. Or Aurora from eating anything important.

Hoot Hoot! I don’t need a babysitter; I’m a big boy house!

Aurora made a barking noise in response to Eda commit

You can count on me; I’d never betray your hard – earned trust. Ahaha.

You’re acting suspicious. You’re doing that thing where you hide in your hoodie.

Meow I’m not.

Eda actually snickered at Luz cat joke the change of her eyes made her look like a genuine cat now.

Uh…oh, where’s king?

He’s right here.

Eda opened her robe to show a sleeping king in a baby carrier.

His little boy just conks out when he’s weightless. Look at this.

Eda then proceeded to rock King back and forth while his weightless arms and leg followed in response.

Aww, he’s so dangly. Oh! I should get one for Aurora tittle be so cute.

I’ll think about it anyway, really going now. And Luz… if you mess up the house, I will never trust you again. No pressure! Bye!

Eda hopped on her staff and flew off heading to the night market. Once she was out of side Luz concern returned she tried to find out why her eyes had changed or why she can feel Aurora’s emotion now but nothing they read had an explanation. Not even the books about beast keeping helped sure they explained that the tamer and beast would have a connection but not in the level Luz and Aurora had. Not to mention what would happen if she uses any other type of magic while like this.

Ay… should we really be doing this?

Luz looked down at Aurora as she responded with a bark.

You right Willow is counting on us.

Luz then went closer to the resonantly add bushes on the side of the house and stared whispered to them.

Okay, she’s gone.

Release!

Both Willow and Gus burst out striking poses wearing more casual clothing Gus was wearing a grey long shelved shirt that was underneath a green vest, blue pants and brown shoes. While Willow was wearing a long shelved yellowy – orange dress with purple leggings and brown boots that really fit her.

I’m a sneaky sneakster!

I’ve got leave in my pants . . . and l like it

Luz opened the front door and invited them in before Hooty could start going on one of his stories.

Welcome to, the living room .We call it that because it’s technically living! The walls are breathing, look

Luz explained as Willow got closer want to see it was true. As Gus was looking through some of the trinkets Eda had keep even finding an actual human bucket. Luz however want to know one thing before they stared the conjuring.

How does it work?

Well first, we find something to animate. Since it’s our first time we should pick something meaningful, something beautiful.

Willow was trying to proclaim to use flowers at animate only for Gus to bring out and action figure she tried to arguing against it but Gus gave out a whimper, and puppy dog eyes that instantly had her agree.

Nice to know I’m not the only who's week to those.

Luz said whispering only for Aurora to make a small chirp and smile at her.

After lighting some candies they huddled around the doll ready to bring it to life. While Aurora sat on the couch and watched.

Now we just have to make a connection to the doll.

Figurine. Gus said a little annoyed but still holding Luz, and willow hands ready for the chant.

Moonlight, we call, we sing. Moonlight take this chance.

The chant itself was simple but Luz was struggling to understand her friends

Moonlight tie . . . string And I don’t know the words.

A huge wave of light pulsed around the room blowing out all of the candles even the light of the house Hooty controlled were out.

That you cue little man. Gus said to the figure but no response come from it instead the house started to shake. Luz and her friends tried to keep their balance but as they were tossed around while object started falling.

Outside Hooty’s eyes turned blue the same as the light that was around the three kids inside. As he started to stand up tearing open the ground using his new pair of feathery scaled like wings and landing with a pair of scaled like bird legs

Guys… did the house jus hiccup?

Luz started to wonder if this was her fault while Gus was arguing with the doll.

No, I think - - I think we might’ve animated the house by accident!

The house?

Aurora was the first to respond at that by quick getting out of the pile of books she was bury in and heard to the out front door and started barking seeing if she could get Hooty’s attention but to no avail as he started walking and slowly picked up speed.

By the power of moonlight I have risen Hoot. Hoot.

The others was able to get our right after Aurora as imminently saw Hooty’s eyes.

He’s in some kind of trance! Gus announced but lost his balance again almost falling off when Hooty took a small leap trying to fly. Lucky Luz and Willow were able to catch him grabbing his hands as well locking together their own. With Aurora biting on Luz hoodie while flying trying to keep them from falling.

Hooty Stop!

And just like that everything came to a complete halt. Hooty had stopped in his tracks thankfully this made it easy for Luz and Willow to bring Gus up.

How’d we do that?

Luz only needed a second to realize what they needed to do. Willow Gus hold hands again. They did and once again Hooty move but instead moving back away from the cliff Hooty was going to use to take off.

We’re controlling it with the power of friendship…uh - - and the moon. Probably the moon. Aurora though seemed to like Willow suspicion of friendship barking in response while inside Luz hoodie.

This is amazing! Wat do we do now?

On the one hand, we should probably stay put.

On the other hand, we’ve got a giant waking, probably flying house and should totally take it on a joyride.

Luz looked at the sky seeing the moon was still their but was slowly descending so they had plenty of time to get back. Okay okay but we gotta be back before the moon sets or Eda will kill me.

As the three teens and the small dragon cheered to start their night of mischief they were spotted by a familiar figure who grown and headed to regroup with his team to prepare for their hunt.

Hey, is that… Willow was scanning through the forest and was able to spot someone familiar.

It’s Boscha. That girl who made fun of us, and tried to recruit you Luz. Aurora growled still angered not wanting the girl anywhere near her friend or her summoner.  
Don’t worry Aurora I got an idea.

Meanwhile Boscha was talking to her mom with a crow.

Ugh! Yes, mom. I’m moonlight conjuring. No, Mom. You can’t come. And yes, Mom it’s sad that you’re asking. She released the crow once she was done but stopped walking when she heard a voice.

Hey, H-Hey you. You should stop being so mean to people you’re kind of a jerk. Luz said using a hill to cover them while Gus us a spell to make her voice louder. Laughing at messing with the bully girl.

Ew. A talking house is giving me a lecture? Whatever. I’ll just TP you like I did with the rest of the neighborhood.

But don’t you see I am no mere house. Luz and her friends had Hooty stand up however Aurora started to flap her wing, and in response so did Hooty’s. They were now hovering in the air starting to get closer to Boscha thankful she started running away before she could spot them.

Woo how did we do that? The three teen tried to move the wings but to no avail. Until Aurora barked at them and showed them that she was the one to do it while emanating a similar blue aura of magic.

How did Aurora do that she wasn’t part of the conjuring? Gus asked completely confused

Maybe it has to do with me and Aurora’s bond? Luz said thinking this was the best way to explain. After what happened at the market I’ve been able to feel Aurora’s emotions and feelings maybe it’s a connection between me, you guys, and the moon?

Your bond is that strong?

Yha l… I don’t have any way of explaining it… Maybe it best we head back- -

Hey one of Amity’s friends are updating on Penstagram.

Shout out to my fellow witches. #Humans can bite it. Aurora was enraged and Luz could feel it but this time she allowed it even embraced it as she said let’s go show them what real witches can do. With the angelic voice backing her up.

Willow and Gus only cheered as they flew to Amity’s house with several dark figures following them.

Meanwhile Eda was able to find the shop owner who might have her elixir named Grimm Hammer but preferred to be called Tibbles. However his price for it was outrageous so she decided to make a deal with him with a game of Hexes Hold’em. If Eda won she gets the elixir, if her won then he took something from her. Tibbles accepted making Eda grin thinking this will be easy.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three teens and the dragon were almost to Amity’s house ready to show off to amity and her friends what a real conjuring looks like. But they were stop when a large rope that was now around the house.

What Happened?

Luz pointed out something in front of them is that a … giant crossbow?

The leader of the hunter order the crossbow to fire forcing Hooty to land and be locked in place.

Aurora take out that crossbow. Luz ordered

Aurora then flew toward the hunter’s turning into her adult form only two more to appear and started making spell circle shooting out green lighting. Aurora tries to dodge out the way but the leader was a lot sharper of a shoot, and was able to hit her left wing.

AWWWWWWWWW! RAAAAOOOORR! Both Luz and Aurora screamed in pain despite Luz not even being hit by the spell she still could feel it through Aurora she could stand it and quickly passed out. While Aurora crashed to the ground with her wing looking burned with a few lost feathers. The hunter quickly tied her up, throw her in front of the house with the leader jumping up after landing in front of Willow and Gus who were making sure their friend was ok.

Knock. Knock. Was the only thing he said to them before teeing them up, and placing them in the house.

…

Luz was slowly regain concusses but when she did she felt fine as if the pain was never there and just fell asleep. Not only that she felt empty as if something was missing, but could tell that Hooty was still moving. Looking at her friend she saw Gus biting at the ropes while Willow just looked defeated.

Ugh what happened?

Luz! You’re ok! Aurora got hit and you just started screaming.

Is she ok?

Willow sighed before answering. We’re not sure they placed her in front of the house but she’s teed up…I’m sorry, Luz. You shouldn’t ask me to help with anything.

Willow.

Before Luz could say anything else the house came to a sudden stop knocking the teed up trio back from the front door.

Did the house stop moving?

Ugh my insides didn’t Gus said looking sick despite the short roll they did.

The front door opened reviling The Leader of the hunters and two of his comrades laughing evilly as he dragged the teed up teens outside ready to give out orders.

Take the house and rip out the house demon. We can sell it to restaurants as exotic meat. As for the dragon once we finish it we’ll skin it to make heat proof clocks, but were keeping the head. I want to mount it on my wall. He said malicious voice.

No! No! No! No! One Hooty would taste terrible.

Hey I’m a refine taste Hoot! Hoot! Despite still being in the moonlight trance Hooty was still able to defend himself from Luz’s comment.

And two Aurora will be useless to you if you kill her.

Ha! will see about that. Throw these worms over the cliff.

The other hunter only chuckled while shoving them closer and closer to the nearby cliff only stopping when Gus tried to make the guy guilty for tossing them off. That didn’t work though as it turned out that the guy was kind of a weirdo as he quickly pushed them down with childish glee. Thankfully the rope caught on a branch and they were saved from their watery grave for the moment.

If we’re not killed now, we will be when Eda finds out about the house. Luz said trying to think of a way out.

Luz I’m so sorry. You wanted to turn back but I just had I just had to show off to Amity. The truth is she and I used to be friends.

Whaaat?

We played together as kids, but when she got her magical powers and I didn’t, stopped hanging out with me.

Guys, is now the best time?

Willow sign and just got straight to the point. I just wanted to prove to her that I was a powerful witch too.

That’s ridiculous. Luz said wanting to cheer up her friend. You helped bring a house to life. Amity doesn’t know what she’s talking about. Next to Eda you’re the most powerful witch I know. No offense, Gus

No, not at all. I know what I’m about he said looking completely unfazed at the remark.

However that quickly changed when the branch they were on stated to snap.

This tress can’t hold us much longer.

Willow started to struggle through the ropes trying get one of her arms free and successed.

There. Now, if I could just reach that… root. Gotcha! As she started pouring magic into it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, they tried to fight back and they nearly got me. But you know, I handled it. The hunter who had push the trio off the cliff was gloating to his boss, trying to make it sound like a real struggle. But he just looked unimpressed. They were children Tom. The head hunter said with a look of disappointment. But that quickly changed when the ground stated to shack reviling massive vines with thorns, and three familiar teens.  


We may be children, but we’re also witches. Powerful ones. Willow said while using the vines to snap the rope with Luz, and Gus ready to save Hooty and Aurora.

Willow sent out the vine to attack and distract the hunters, while rushing toward the house. Luz even sent out the hallow dragon to hold the off long enough to reach Aurora.

Aurora! Come on girl you gotta get up!

Aurora struggled to her feet while shifting back to her hatchling form easily freeing her from the chains, but her wing looked even worse. Seeing this Luz quickly scooped her up heading inside the house with her eyes returning to the shape of a dragon instantly felling not only Aurora’s emotions again but also Amber’s rage fighting off the hunter while Aurora was hurt and tired they need to leave now!

Everyone, quick! Luz held out her hand for Willow and Gus to grab with Aurora back inside her hood, they did so but something changed to the dragon outside a circle of blue aura surrounded it as the light grew brighter as well as the moon.

The light faded and reviled a new dragon this one had a longer body than Aurora when she was an adult, it had a black scaled body even it wings but they were more see through with a light blue shade when they were open it even had two small flaps below them, their face keep the sharp point but it didn’t have horns, instead more looked like it was wearing a white mask with two shape pointed edges extended to the side of its head that ended near its jaw, with a blue jewel like eye was in the center of it. But it true eyes were black with the same shade of blue for it pupils. While its tail was completely smooth an almost twice as long.

The dragon gave off a loud roar that caused the sword the hunter started to twist, and turn around him trapping him completely. He tried to break free but stop seeing Hooty was free from his restraints and crush him under his foot.

Ok as much as I want to freak out we gotta get home before Eda does.

They started to move heading back to The Owl houses original location with the new dragon flying right beside them. Leaving the hunters groaning in pain.

They’re just children, Tom the hunter said to his leader who just sigh in defeat.

Speaking of defeat, Eda lost the game Tibbles played her completely and had taken king as a prize to model his baby cloths, and had trapped Eda who was unable to perform magic due to her curse. Now she was on the ground chained up as well as king. The only thing she could do now was swallow her pride and admit the truth.

King I’m sorry.

King? Who’s King? I go by little bone boy now.

I know I have a problem. I get obsessed with Hexes Hold’em. But I’m done with that stupid game. Look. Eda then proceeds to eat one of the cards near her.

You promise?

I promised Eda said still with the card in her mouth.

Ha. ha. Okay, okay. I’ll grab you the elixir and then we can bust out of here.

King then easily freed himself and was on his way to grab the elixir until Tibbles return gloating that the Emperor coven was already on their way while having more cloths for him to show off. King started to protest at that but Tibbles wouldn’t allow it believing he’d won. That is until a familiar house can and crushed his stand.

Sorry, mister came for the house as it continued moving with a large dark figure followed them.

Ahaha cha haha. Wait was that my house? Before Eda could come to a conclusion King got her attention throwing her the elixir as she catch it with her mouth, and quickly chugged the orange glowing liquid. Once done she used her magic to break the chains with ease.

No, no, no! My scam stand.

Sorry, Tibble, old boy. It looks like you forgot about the wild card. Eda said waking away from the destroyed stand, while Tibbles went on to vow to get revenge before the stand came down on him.

The trio finally made it to back to the house original spot having it sit back in place.

Did we do it?

Is the room spinning or is it just me? Ha ha ah. Just a little house humor. Ooh Hooty responded looking a bit daze but freed from the trance.

Sorry about all that, Hooty.

It’s okay. I’m just glad I was included.

Luz was glad everything was back to normal. Well as normal as it can be for the Boiling isles, now all they needed to do was clean the house befor-

The door was slammed shut to revile an annoyed Eda and King.

Oh, boy.

You are so busted.

Oh, man.

You held a moonlight conjuring.

I did.

And not only did you make another dragon Eda then held out a small long body hatchling that had a round white mask that covered it face with a small blue dot on it, with its front and back legs dangling as it’s long tail was barely touch the floor and its pure black eyes with a small white pupil where filled with fear. The only thing the poor thing did in response was weep, but you animated my house. My house!

Yes. Eda the tossed the little dragon to Luz as it buried it head in her shoulder terrified of the older witch as Luz was ready to talk whatever punishment Eda would comment.

No. Don’t punish Luz. We’re the ones who pushed her to do the conjuring. Willow said stepping in for her friend.

If you’re gonna eat me just do it now. Do it now! Gus said a little over dramatic.

Hey you didn’t have to do that.

Yes, Luz I did.

Well you’re all guilty, so you’ll all be punished by cleaning my house top to bottom.

Clean supplies appeared above their heads, and they struggled to carry it as it dropped in their hands as Eda walked to the couch only to suddenly stop.

And another thing…

The three teens froze up wondering what else could be instore for them.

That was totally amazing. And I’m so joining you for next year’s conjuring. The trio smiled glad that not only cleaning was their only punishment but also getting the approval to do it again with Eda’s help as they happy started their work.

Oh wait Eda can you get Aurora from my hoodie she got hurt when I asked her to help us with a few demon hunters. Luz asked a little disappointed in herself for not thing properly on how to get away from the hunters.

Luz then turned around showing the sleep Aurora trying not to put on any weight on her damaged wing.

Sure kid let’s see what the damage is. Eda then lifted Aurora with and spell that startled her awake but calmed down once she know where she was then some bandages and medicine.

Come on you walking candle light let me see your wing. Aurora was heist but obeyed she slowly open her wing only to show a big gap of burned and missing feathers, along sided that the wing itself lost some skin as well it didn’t look to bad but she wasn’t flying anytime soon. Eda the proceeded to apply the medicine on the damage skin before quick wrapping it up with bandages.

There that should do but no flying until this heals.

Aurora nodded giving a smile to Eda before nuzzling her arm.

Ok that enough of that why don’t you mess with your new play mate over there. Eda pointed at the black hatchling as it was helping the three teens clean by having the cleaning rag flopped, and zipped around while Willow sprayed the shelves.

Aurora didn’t seem to want to get in their way so she went over to King part of the cough nuzzling next to him, and fell back asleep.

Aww. Best servant, I can’t believe they animated whole house.

Eda lifted her head in realization. Yha you’re right. That takes some powerful magic. she started at Luz for a bit wondering if it was possible that there was more to the than she though she means of course there was Luz was able to summon dragons but that was just due to wild magic…right?

You know, I still wish we got to show up Boscha and Amity. Luz said wanting to show up Boscha the most.

Yeah. Too bad no one will know of our daring adventures.

Meanwhile said bully and her group had no lucky bring anything to life not even a simple stuffed animal.

Ugh. So what if we couldn’t move a doll. Now we have time for what really matters … Penstagram Boscha summoned a scroll that unrolled and quickly stated fiddling with it as well as the rest of her group.

All but one though wasn’t joining in and that was Amity annoyed that they failed to bring anything to life, she though they actually did it when the moon start shinnying incredible bring but still nothing now she was at her window wondering what that light could have been. Only for her attention to be draw on Boscha when she was startled by a familiar image. Amity got up to see only to find a picture with a house with legs and wings. Boscha keep scrolling down turning red from rage only stopping when three familiar teens and a dragon appeared.

THAT LITTLE! Uuuugh. Boscha was seething first that human had the nerve to turn her down, then defend those two loser, and now this impossible.

Hey there’s another update. Amity said looking a bit curious.

Boscha scrolled down again only to see a large black figure with wing flying right next to house with the message saying

OMT! IS THAT A DRAGON?

WHAT? Both Amity and Boscha said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity start to get along with the help of a little dragon, while another helps keep an eye on the children of a longtime ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok super sorry that this was late a lot of stuff can up and my computer decided it wanted to mess with me. so super sorry I'll try to be a bit more consistent with chapters so long as nothing stupid happens.

It had been a few days since the moonlight conjuring and the new dragon Nax had been settling in with the rest of the group very well especially with its magic, the first one was being able to bring things to life but he needed an actual object to do it, such as when Eda keep trying to bring ingredients to life to cook themselves and never working

His second ability was feeling out other people bond to each other making it easy for Nax to help detect people with ill intention such as the guards or Boscha and her group who had continued to annoy Willow and Gus even more at school while keeping their distance if they ever near Luz after their conjuring became the big thing on penstagram, But weirdly enough yesterday Nax ran off chasing the group only stopping when he got close to a familiar green-haired witch Amity notice the new hatchling wondering what it was doing, and where was its tamer?

What do you want? Amity asked Nax only for him to get closer stopping at her feet with a smile making a small bark at her.

Amity didn’t understand what was going on but didn’t have time to question the dragon more as its human tamer called out.

Nax! Where did you go?

Hearing this Nax quickly ran back to his summoner only giving Amity a small bow before leaving.  


What was that? Amity thought before brushing it off as nothing as she went back to her group.  


As for Nax's relation with his dragon sister, the two got along very well but Luz quickly started noticing the differences between to two while Aurora would always get annoyed and protective over anyone she didn’t like such as the other girls in Boscha's group. Nax seemed to see through them know for a fact they weren’t mean people just following a mean person in fact every time they got close when Boscha or Luz weren’t looking he would follow them even play with them if he didn’t see their leader there. The same goes for creatures around the house such as the small demons that missed with Hooty instead of chasing them off with his sister he’d bring food for them, or guide them to a different location for them to take shelter he turned to more of a guardian of the forest than a protector.

After taking some food from his bowl to a starving big-headed butterfly Nax returned to spot his summoner reading from her favorite book to Aurora and King.

Azura…” Our paths have crossed only in battle. But today I stand before seeking an ally Luz then closed the book as she sighed satisfied in the characters' speech.

Luz, you’re getting all swoony again. King said with Aurora behind him with her wing was now free from bandages but the feathers haven’t grown back full making it difficult for her to fly.

I can’t help it. Azura is able to befriend everyone. Even her biggest rival. I wish I had that kind of power.

You’re able to summon dragons that can annihilate your rivals as you should. Now keep reading I’ve been sucked into your awful fandom.

Aurora barked in agreement to continue the story while her brother got up on the couch as well ready to lesson to the story.  


Okay. “Suddenly the door swung open.”  


As if on cue Hooty swung opened himself. Ding-dong, Ding. Hoot! Hoot!  


The book has come to life! Burn it! King said started at Hooty sudden appears.  


Luz then was to the front door wondering what was going to see nothing at first until spotting a basket. Thinking it was for Eda Luz carried it to the kitchen.  


Eda you got a package. It looks like a gift basket.  


Probably an offering. Ah, being the most powerful witch in the Boiling Isles has its perks.  


King wearing a bib quickly pulled the cover to take a peek at what was in the basket before dining on it only to reveal a baby bat creature.  


Mm. Fresh meat.  


No, not eating that. Luz said disgustedly at the thought.  


Witches eating babies is so 1693. What is this? Eda asked wondering if this was some kind of joke.  


There’s a note. King grab it and started reading. “Take care of my child till morning. Yi Yi.  


Nope. Babies are awful. Not happening.  


You help with Aurora and Nax though. Why is this different? Luz asked her mentor.  


The difference is those two can partially take care of themselves.  


You’ll be handsomely rewarded, X-O-X-O-X-O-X. Bat Queen King said continuing reading the note.  


Bat Queen? Reward?  


Eda quickly changed her tune once she saw King holding a few snails.  


Who’s the Bat Queen?  


She’s the wealthiest demon on the Boiling Isles. Get in with her and you’re set for life. So, we keep this thing alive for a few hours and we get paid. Pfft. Easy.  


Our greatest adventure yet! Learning about love and life tough a child’s eyes.  


Both Aurora and Nax barked in agreement happy to play at the thought of playing with the baby bat.  


Not you. You have to return the books I checked out from the Library. Eda said while dropping a stack of books in Luz’s hand, luckily Nax animated some of them to help lighten the load as they flapped around the room while Eda whispered something to King.  


I don’t want her getting a cut of the loot.  


Good thinking. King said in response.  


Now let’s take a look at this little darling. Once Eda removed more of the sheet the baby bat gave off an ear-piercing screech that rocked the entire house, not happy being woken up so suddenly making Eda cover her ear and knocking King on his back, while Aurora tried to endure the whale.  


On second thought maybe we could use your help!  


Well, I better get to the library! Let’s go Nax! Bye! Luz hurried to close the door behind her with Nax and the flying books followed suit.  


We got this, right? Eda tried to reassure King only for the baby bat to cling to her face.  


Luz and Nax were almost to the library having half the books flying had its perks when they were passing people who Luz might have tripped over due to the books blocking her view. She was gladder at that once they make it to the building it was huge coming straight out of one of her Azura books it even had a stained glass window in front of it.  


Whoa!  


They hurried inside heading straight to the front desk excepted the librarian bet then to it as he used a spell to hover the books had while the flying ones Nax himself brought over.  


Late, late, coffee, grass, and bloodstains? These are Eda’s, aren’t they? He asked already knowing the answer.  


Huh. That was a crazy night. Was the only thing Luz could say about the whole event.  


The Liberian just sighed before summoning a very long scroll. I’ll put them on her tab. By the way, we’re closing early for the Wailing star meteor shower.  


Ooh. What’s that?  


You’re in a library. Read a book.  


Haha. Good point by the way where would I find books about dragons? Or even beast-keeping magic Luz asked thinking that this could be her chance to learn more about her ability to feel her dragon’s emotions or her eyes changing.  


Anything involving beast-keeping magic would be on the first floor here in the coven section next to the kids’ reading corner. He then pointed to the section of the library the said covens.  


Thank you Luz said hurrying to find anything use full with Nax following behind her.  


Shh! was all the librarian said in response.  


Luz found several books about beast keeping but nothing came close to her situation some can close as beast keepers were able to summon their animal partners but nothing else. Even Intel on dragons was pretty much the same powerful, territorial, aggressive blah blah blah same old some old.  


Meanwhile, when Luz started to look for books Nax felt a familiar presence in the kid's corner, and quickly rush in only to stop and hid behind a bookshelf not wanting to be spotted by a green-haired witch that was about to read to a group of kids.  


Ok everyone today's booking is going to be Otabin the book weaver. Amity announced to the kids who cheered excited for the story. The black hatchling hearing how sweet Amity’s voice was slowly started getting closer to the group of kids only for one of them to spot him.  


Aww, you’re so cute a young light blond-haired girl said trying to pet him. Nax happily allowed as the young witch girl scratch the side of his masked face.  


Hey, little one you can’t just run of by your—Amity imminently lost her train of thought once she spotted the young black dragon knowing for sure his tamer was somewhere near. (Just great) she thought in her head really didn't want to be near the human as she had been nothing but trouble for her. Just before she was about to take the young witch away from Nax he was scooped up by the young one.  


Please Miss Amity can I keep him?  


Umm sorry. But he already has an owner who probably looking for him.  


Then can I let's hold on to him until storytime is over?  


Amity tried to argue but both the young witch and the hatchling were giving her puppy dog eyes making it impossible to say no. 

Oh all right. But you have to pay attention to the story, and he has to go back to his owner. Ok?  


Ok, thank you Miss Amity. The young witchling said with Nax cheeping happily as they headed back to the rest of the group of kids. Amity however was staring back at the entrance of the kids’ corner hoping that the dragon’s tamer wasn’t actually here.

Ugh! Ok, this was useless let’s go Nax looks like we gotta find answers on our own. Luz closed the book she was reading and pushed it to the side ready to leave the library in annoyance. Nothing in here had anything new about dragons they are powerful, territorial, aggressive. Bla Bla Bla same old same old. Nothing in the beast-keeping book helped either sure some were close but nothing to her level of bound.  


Luz just had to assume that what was happening was something completely new which both excited and worried her. Sure there wasn’t anything dangerous happening but how long will that last? Will there be other changes? And what will happen to Aurora and Nax? Will they still be as kind as they are? Or will that change and become just as aggressive as the books say? She didn’t know but one thing for sure she wasn’t going to let that happen.  


Luz was deep in thought until a sudden voice broke her out of her trance.  


“What do you think you’re doing?”  


Wait, what?  


She looked over to kid corner and saw Nax being held by a little kid but also Amity reading to them who generally looking happy doing it as she continued reading.  


We’re you’re friends and we wanna help, said the Tin boy with a yelp. Otabin smiled and paced the floor “I’ve never had real friends before.  


Luz sneaked into the kid's corner hiding behind a bookshelf not wanting to interrupt due to being way too cute to ruin.  


“Then we’ll be your first, ‘the Chicken Witch clucked. Otabin couldn’t believe his luck. So, Bookmaker Otabin surrounded by friends bound a book of friendship and that’s the end.  


The young witchlings and clap and giggled at the end while the black hatchling chirped with glee.  


Wow, Amity seems so nice and smiley. Maybe I can actually befriend her? Luz said thinking of her options sure she and Amity didn’t start out all that well not to meant the duel just made things worse. But Luz trusted Amity on how she got her dragon glyph and Aurora even if it was to prove how hard she’d been working to become a witch, she wanted to show that they were equals.  


Before Luz could do anything else the group of witchlings rushed out while thanking Amity one even stay to hug her, once that was done she looked over at Nax who was by her side nuzzling her leg as a sign of thanks.  


Ok that enough, time for you to go back to your owner before one of the kids tries to take you. The green hair witch said about to leave the kid's corner until spotting said, owner.  


Oh, there you are.  


Amity … Reading to kids oh and thanks for letting Nax stay for the story. Looks like this sour lemon has a hidden sweet center.  


It’s for extra credit. Amity said turning her back to the human until she heard the hatchling purring she turned around seeing the dragon had curled around his owner's neck with nuzzling her cheek while Luz was scratching his head in response.  


So you have a new dragon does that mean you have a new spell?  


Not really when we did the moonlight conjuring we brought the house to life—  


I already know that you guys were everywhere on penstagram.  


Oh wow really? We didn’t check it because we just assumed no one noticed us.  


Well, they did continue.  


Oh right, anyway we got caught by some demon hunters and had to fight them so I used my dragon glyph to hold them off the thing is though I have a connection to my dragons including Amber so when we hold hands again well . . . I don’t know I’m guessing the moons magic passed on to him and turned into Nax here since he has magic similar to the conjuring. . . I don’t know how else to explain it.  


Luz looked to her side at Nax scratching his head again but looked completely lost.  


Amity tried to ask what was wrong but Luz continued taking.  


I originally come here to return some books Eda checked out but I asked if there was anything about dragons and beast keeping only to find nothing new. . . I’m completely in the dark now which is cool, and all but it brings a lot of what-ifs. My eyes have changed due to it will there be more? I can tell how they feel but their emotions can affect me as well what would happen if I lose my cool and allow them to hurt someone? Heck, I can feel their pain to so what would happen if someone tries to hunt them down? I won’t be able to do anything because I can’t take the hits they can . . . there’s just a lot I don’t know about the spell and continuing just keeps piling on more questions. . .  


Luz took a deep breath trying not to lose her composer due to fear.  


Despite that though I’m gonna try to keep finding answers there’s gotta be someone on the Boiling Isles who know what’s going on, and if not then I’ll find them myself even if I have to do something crazy, well crazier.  


Why . . . why are you telling me this? Amity asked surprised by how open Luz was to her.  


Because I trust you beside Gus and Willow are you one of the few people who know about the spell beside you let Nax stay for the story it’s only fair.  


Amity was gasped at that remark sure she still thinks Luz is a hazard to be around but she was being compared to her friends as if she was one.  


Luz—  


Aww isn’t that cute Mittens got a new friend.  


Hey, isn’t that the Draco witch she was in that duel with?  


Both girls looked behind them to spot two witches mostly twins with green hair the only differences they had were a different gender.  


What are you two doing here? Amity asked annoyed.  


Well, mom said stop forgetting your lunch the boy said handing her a lunch bag.  


Plus we wanted to check something out but it looks like you’re having a lot more interesting conversation.  


Then you can leave now. Luz . . . I’ll talk to you later. Amity started walking back to her spot in the kids’ corner while the twins just laugh know they got under her skin.  


So, you’re the human we’re heard so much about.  


I’m Emira and this is Edric. We’re Amity’s older siblings. We heard how you embarrassed her at the school and at the witch convention last week. Though I heard your dragon was white not black?  


Umm yha, I have more than one. Aurora is the one you’re talking about this is Nax. The black hatchling bard in response greeting the twin while still around Luz's neck.  


Really!? Haha, no wonder she hates you.  


Yha . . . I have been making things hard for her. But we’ve been a bit cooler recently though I can tell she’s still sour around me.  


Don’t was your time with Mittens. Me and Ed, we are way more fun. Follow us.  


Luz followed the twins as they started pulling pranks and terrorizing the librarians until Amity came and busted them ready to kick them out but. Nax beat them to it as he turned into his adult form and picked them up by their shirts with his teeth happy that his summoner and her friends stopped messing with people as he really didn’t like it.  


Once outside the desk librarian came to the doors saying. You’ve made reading far too fun. Now, stay out. Before slamming the doors to the library shut.  


Nax made a growl upset that Luz wouldn’t say anything to stop the twins and not getting back on Amity’s bad side. Luz then got closer to him extending her hand to pet his head as a way to apologize which he allowed.  


Well, I manage to make both my dragon and Amity mad at me at the same time. I didn’t think that was possible.  


No, when Mittens gets mad, she looks like this Edric then held his breath to puff up his cheeks and turning his face red. When he finally realized the breath Edric almost collapsed due to the lack of air. "Whoa, I almost passed out."  


You're pretty fun, human, even though your dragon a bit of a stinker Nax made a small growl at the description of him but Emira didn't seem to notice. But besides that, we're coming back tonight. There's a certain book we forgot to check out.  


And bonus, rumor has it the Wailing star's supposed to unlock some rare magical event. You in, friend?  


Before Nax could argue Luz accepted their offer making him glare at her in annoyances once the twins were gone.  


Aww come on Mr. grumpy it'll be fun Luz tried to convince Nax. It didn't work as he just made a small growl as he walked back to the Owl House.  


It's been hours. How can it keep screaming? 

Speaking of Eda, King, and Aurora were having trouble with the baby bat still crying.  


Ugh. I hate it too, pip-squeak. But think about the money. Eda said putting her hand back on from her ears.  


Aurora was trying desperately to calm the baby bat but nothing worked not even showing it the prism's rainbow work instead it just made it cry even more as its screams made anything glass crack or break.  
No amount of snails is worth this torture. Make it stop. King begged.  


Eda sighed regretting what she was gonna do picking up the baby bat and it imminently stop crying so she started rocking it back and forth pretending to know what to say to it.  


Nax opened the door completely done with the whole day while Luz was having the time of her life.  


I just had the best day. Cool teens like me. Call me a library book cause they were checking me out.  


Nax only huffed at the hit joke rolling his eyes. It not like Nax didn’t like the twins just had a feeling that they were planning something bad. Luz didn’t seem to notice his annoyance as she spotted Eda holding the baby bat.  


Aw, Eda, you look so motherly.  


Say that again and I steal your tongue. Eda warned Luz.  


Aw. How can you say that around this cute little baby?  


Luz tried to pet the little one but it woke up and threw up another baby bat, and that one threw up another bat. The five residents of the Owl House quickly scattered as one of the baby bats started belching out fire onto the couch and crashing into the walls. Two of them started lifting up Aurora as if they were trying to help her fly but her wing was still hurt and it just ended with her falling. Thankful Eda caught her along with holding on to King for dear life.  


Luz had wished them luck as she grabbing her bag followed by Nax headed back to the library while King tried to reassure them with one thing.  


Uh, for, for the money?  


For the money.  


Aurora barked in agreement. Before Eda had to dodge barf that shot at them. 

Luz and Nax were back at the library entrance waiting for the twins. Luz tried to find poses and jesters to make her look cool, but for Nax it only made her look silly. Especially when the twins came supposedly seeing everything. Once that was done they made their way to the front door.  


It says no trespassing but I’m allergic to the rules. Edric said as he pulls out a scroll and passes it to Emira.  


And dairy Emira responded, and hurting her brother’s pride. As she packed the scroll on the door making the keyhole enlarge.  


The four went inside just in time to spot the Wailing star passing through the glass of the Library. But the rumor seemed to be false as nothing change, that is until Luz took a closer look at the books she opening up a book of “Extinct Birds of the Boiling Isles” and instantly a swarm of birds burst out of the pages the three teens were amazed at the sight, while Nax flew alongside them until Luz close it giving the twins a smile of joy with the twins smiling back.  


The witch twins and the human started open multiple magazines, and books trying on outfits from characters, use history books to mess with each other, or just curious about what the book would do if they opened it. They were in the middle of a snowball fight with Nax using his magic to take control of three “ Snowballs a History” books until Luz took cover in the Kid’s corner where she notices the “ Otabin the bookmaker” book opening it up the bookmaker himself appeared staring at Luz while she stared back at him with welcoming smile.  


Despite the teens and the hatchling were having the time of their life, his sister was struggling to keep control of three baby bat who kept messing with everything they could get their claws on while Eda and King took cover under the couch that was pushed to its side unsure what to do.  


What silences children? King asked What if we invent a TV network for ages 6 to 11?  


That’s insane. Eda interrupted him. Aah, there’s only one way out of this. She then pulled out a jagged knife. Which made King gasp in fear until Eda pulled out a book similar to the one her student, and cut up an apple.  


Apple slices and storytime.  


All right brats, let’s do this. Ugh. Being parental is making me sick. She said annoyed while lifting the couch back up as Aurora, King, and the baby bats sat on the floor ready to hear the story.  


“Otabin spend his day alone amongst the many books he’d sewn. With needle and thread . . .  


“. . . The pages he mend. But all while he longed for a friend.” Luz was in the middle of reading the same page her mentor was reading though little to her knowledge of it.  


Luz, check this out Edric got her attention while Emira held out a book called “Quacks East Snacks”  


Look what we discovered. She opened the book and out came the duck maned Quacks quacking happily.  


Aw. Cute little quacker.  


Edric then pull out a pen and started drawing on the book reviling now that Quacks had large hairy legs now. As he quacked in panic.  


Now he’s extra cute. Emira said laughing with her brother until Nax snatch the book from her making Quacks disappear as he held the book in his mouth refusing to let the twins from doing any more damage.  


Stinker. Ok, Luz your turn. Emira said but Luz just couldn’t do it really no wanting to deface the sweet children’s book but Edric forced her hand as they gave Otabin a large frowning face, huge eyebrows, and monstrous claws. Nax again tried to take the book away but Edric lifted it up causing him to crash to the floor. As Edric placed to book back in Luz’s hands wanting her to do the honor of reviling their work but Luz refused not wanting to see the nightmare she made. The twins though didn’t seem to mind as they had other plans as they dragged Luz to the Romance section dropping the book with Nax following them.  


Oh, wow. Boiling Isles romance. That’s totally lame. I mean, unless you guys are into it? Luz as nervously.  


I think I’m into this one. Edric pulled a book from the shelf only to put it back imminently as the shelf started moving to revile as a hidden room.  


It was a small lite room that had its own bookshelves in it with dangling stars and planets hanging from the ceiling. On the floor was a small dark green rug was in the center of the floor with 2 large pillows by the entrance and the back of the wall, there was also a small desk with a few books, a mug, and a lite candle with a small yellowish gold chair, a trash can and a pair of slippers under neat it.  


Wow! Luz said amazed at the sight. That’s a good book. Your clubhouse is like my ultimate secret hideaway.  


Nax followed them in as he spotted his summoner's favorite book series but saw one book with them that didn’t seem right.  


We don’t hang out in the library. “Uh, teacher, I’m in love with a dictionary.”  


I’m studying the dork arts. The twin mocked. This is Amity’s secret hideaway.  


Luz was speechless at the information now worried at what the twins were planning.  


Mittens has gotten too full of herself. She keeps tattling on us when we cut class.  


She needs to learn not to mess with people like that. So, we’re going to find her diary.  


And then post the pages all around the school for everyone to see.  


The twins cheered at the idea as if they were plan was genius, But Luz didn’t.  


What? Isn’t that taking it a bit too far? She asked.  


No. see, we’re her family. It’s tough love. She needs to learn to lighten up.  


Luz was trying desperately to think of something to get the twins out until Nax caught her attention he was hiding under the table and had what appeared to be the diary in his mouth. Luz could feel his desire to run out of there before he was spotted. Luz then made a small nod to him pretending to agree with them as they started their fake search. Once the Edric and Emira backs were turned Nax made his move, quickly rushing out of the room only to bump into someone, realize the familiar figure as he happily gave the diary to them.  


Is it over here?  


Nope. What about on the desk?  


No nothing.  


The twins were still trying to find Amity’s diary looking everywhere for it while Luz stopped her fake search a while ago. The only thing that caught her interest was the “Good witch Azura” books Amity had which made her squeal with glee knowing she finally had someone to talk to about her favorite book series.  


Well, we looked everywhere. Guess it’s not here. Luz said sarcastically.  


Yha you right Mittens must have moved it.  


Maybe it in her room or her school bag?  


The twins were trying to figure out where the diary could be still not giving up one spilling everything Amity ever wrote on it.  


Well since it not here let’s get out of here before—Luz stopped what she was going to say as the one person she was hoping didn’t find her here was right by the open secret entrance.  


Amity shows up . . . um hi, Amity.  


Amity just had an annoyed blank stare on her face as she started talking.  


Edric, Emira what are you two doing?  


Hey sis we were just –  


Trying to find my dairy? Amity cut Emira off already knowing what they were doing.  


No, we just . . . wanted to copy your history homework, Edric lied.  


I finished all my homework at school you two know that.  


Ugh. Ok, we were looking for your diary, but only because you keep tattling on us.  


Yha! Because you two would cause trouble and I’ll be the one who gets caught in the middle of it.  


Aww come on, it never that bad.  


It will be bad if mother and father find out so unless you two want me to tell them I suggest you leave. Amity then looked at Luz. We need to talk.  


Luz was a bit worried wondering if she just destroyed any chance of befriending Amity by invading her personal space.  


All right we’re going. See you later cutie. Emira winked at Luz causing a small blush to appear as the twins walked out of the hideaway leaving her and Amity alone. Luz wanted to apologize and explain everything but Amity beat her to it.  


Don’t try to explain Luz I figure out what’s going on. As on cue, Nax came back with a flying book close behind him and quickly landed in her hands.  


First, thank you for keeping this away from my siblings. Amity said while pressing the book closer to her.  


It’s no problem, your siblings are cool but had I know we were here to take that I wouldn’t have come Luz tried to explain but was again stopped by Amity.  


Like I said it's fine. Secondly I . . . I want to apologize for how I’ve been acting I haven’t been the nicest witch.  


Amity don’t worry about it I didn’t make a great impression with the whole fake abomination thing, or the duel and I guess this doesn’t help either. Ha Ha. Luz hollowly laughed trying to make this conversation a bit lighter.  


It's fine Luz maybe . . . we can restart, try to get to know one another better?  


Yha! That sounds great! But . . . I should probably clean up the messes me, Nax and the twins made with the books first.  


I’ll help with that. Amity insisted.  


No, it's fine we made the mess might as well clean it.  


Amity nodded her head refusing the decline. It’ll be if beside it’ll be faster to get done.  


Nax barked wanting his summoner to accept the witch's offer. Well ok, thanks.  


Don’t mention it. Amity said as the three started heading out the hideout only to spot a huge figure waiting for them. A massive corrupted pink rabbit-like demon with a book that both teens and dragon were familiar with within its chest, an unfazed stare of blue moon magic in its eyes with tusk-like teeth coming out of its mouth.  


Otabin!? Both teens said. But the demon didn’t react to it except tried to grab them in his large hands  


With claws and fangs and breaking bones, I found some friends to make my own. The corrupt bookmaker said as he first tried to grab Amity only for Luz to push her aside catch her instead.  


Luz! Amity said getting back up only to stop once she saw Nax change into his adult form and taking control of five snowball books firing them at Otabin but was able to block them with his other hand as he retreated taking Luz with him.  


Let me go! Luz said as she struggled to get out of the demon's grip but her voice was added with another this one sounded like a sturdy warrior or a soldier but it didn’t change anything as Otabin gave up on defending as just started running away.  


Nax was about to go after him only to hear Amity’s voice.  


Wait! You won’t be able to save Luz alone.  


Amity was right Nax didn’t want to hurt Otabin because he knew it wasn’t his fault. He knows this was the twins doing or at least Edric’s doing that turned the once lonely bookmaker into a monster. So Nax nodded his head in agreement.  


We’re gonna have to work together to save her. Amity then looked at her fallen diary. Staring at the cover she made. And I think I know-how. She said as they came up with an idea.  


While they were preparing to stop the corrupt demon said bookmaker was back in Kids corner with a giant book placed against the wall. He placed Luz on one of the open pages and started to sew her arm on to the page once it was tied one it instantly fixed itself onto the page.  


Otabin please! I’m sorry that I deface you let me fix it. Luz begged but only got another rhyme in response.  


But friends are what I’ve always sought. And now a friend my claws have caught. As he continued to sew her into the book. Until a massive blast of purple smoke filled the room only to quick dissipate, as Nax appeared with a piercing roar and his wings spread outward but what was surprising was the who was on his back they had a simple blue dress with a gold belt, and a golden crescent moon-like crown, with short green hair in a small bud, and holding a familiar book. Honestly, the two match each other pretty well.  


Hecate? Luz said completely speechless at the sight.  


Close. The figure said as the smoke cleared up reviling Amity dressed as Hecate and fitting perfectly.  


Amity!  


Amity nodded as the masked dragon she was riding on used his magic to bring some of the books to life and circling around Otabin distracting him while she rushed to get Luz free.  


Wow just . . . wow that entrance with you and Nax was amazing. You really hit the mark with the dress. Luz said fangirling about the ordeal.  


You can praise it late once we get you out of this.  


While Amity tried to get Luz out of the book Nax was struggling to keep the corrupt bookmaker at a distance from both him and his friends using the snowball books to keep him distracted or the bird book to flock him until he spotted the Necronomicon shelf, again using his magic Nax opened up one of them up and multiple rotting arms shot up from to ground grab hold of Otabin as he struggled to break free only to have the giant book smack him in the face as Luz still stuck in the book rush to Nax who thankfully bite of the treads.  


Oh, third dimension how I missed you. Luz said while Nax stared nuzzling his summoner happy she was unharmed. However, it was quickly interrupted as Amity grab Luz’s hand and hopped on Nax back  


Quick run. She said as the masked dragon rushed out of Kid's corner to the main hall of the library as the bookmaker was getting back up.  


We need to get his book if we’re gonna stop him.  


Right . . . but first. Luz said to Amity as she wanted to do something before the opportunity was missed.

You squirm and fight, yet scream and shout. But friendship always will win out. Otabin said as he caught up to the trio the girls were still on Nax's back but Luz’s outfit was completely different. She had on a white rob with both the bottom of it and the collar being purple with a star in the center. Also a white witch hat with a gold-like crown on it. With both Luz and Amity holding a white staff with a sky blue crystal on top.  


Do not fear Otabin the bookmaker I Luzura.  


As well as I Amicate.  


With the help of our friend Nax the moon dragon. Nax then proceeded to roar in response. Shall free you from your defaced form. The moon dragon then charged to rabbit demon while Amity and Luz led up the staff creating a massive light that blinding him as Nax pushed him to the floor, and ripped out the book in his chest using his magic and giving it to the girls. Amity then started writing in her diary as a huge eraser appeared in Luz’s hand as she got rid of the monstrous addiction to the Otabin in the book. Once it was done the Otabin that was on the ground shrunk down looking just like the cover of his book Amity then got off Nax and went to pick up the freed bookmaker.  


I’m so sorry. Otabin said while in Amity’s arms. I don’t know what came over me.  


Hey, it’s okay. We’re still friends. Amity smiled reassuring him. With the bookmaker smiling back glad to know his friend wasn’t mad at him. As he faded once Luz closed his book. The green-haired witch then smiled at Luz who pulled her into a hug still excited about the whole event.  


THAT WAS AWSOME! Oh, man with the speech and the costume and the staff, and the name-  


Luz you crushing me. Amity said trying to breathe.  


Oh sorry, I just never had anyone to do any of this stuff with. Luz tried to explain.  


Wait the monster thing? Or the costumes thing?  


More of the costumes. The monster thing starting to become a weekly thing. Both girls started to laugh as Nax come and wrapped his wings around them giving off a chuckle of his own.  


We haha. We should clean up the mess, and head home. Amity said while trying to control her laughter.  


Yha you right but…  


Hm?  


Can we keep on the costume until we’re done? Luz asked.  


Hmmm. Sure why not.  


Yes! Come on Amicate we got books to sort out. Luz said hopped out of the masked dragon’s wings as she started getting some of the books up and back on to the shelves with Amity giving her diary to Nax to watch until they were done laughing a little while she joined Luz in cleaning.  


Once they were done Luz grabbed her bag, and Amity her diary saying goodbye to their costumes as they started heading out of the library as the sun was coming up.  
Well, that that was an adventure. Luz said as she fully closed the library door.  


Yha. . . I actually had a good time . . . Amity said a little unsure how to describe the whole event as she headed home.  


Oh, wait! Luz asked Amity as she reached into her bag and pulled out a book. I know you said it was fine but you can borrow this as an apology for invading your hideout I noticed you only had up to four. Luz held out her copy of “The Good Witch Azura VL 5” which amity accepted.  


Thank you. But like I said it fine. Amity tried to assure.  


I know but I want us to be even, besides it’s nice to know another fan of Azura. Luz said with an assuring smile.  


Amity smiled back ok thanks again I should head home see yha. Amity then waved to Luz as she walked off.  


Nax barked at Amity as a way of saying goodbye as Luz hopped on his back ready to fly back to the Owl House.  


Hey Guys we’re . . . home. Luz said as she and Nax came in only to see King and Aurora nuzzle next to a sleeping Eda hold the also sleeping baby bats. Making both her and the black hatchling smile only to be interrupted by Hooty opening the door saying ding! Dong!  


Luz was about to scold him until a massive bat-like figure just like the babies can coming through the door.  


Whoa. You must be Mama. Luz said a gasped at the huge figure as she gave her a smile  


Yi Yi. Mama is I. and I is the Bat Queen and you are new keeper of friend’s kin.  


Wait what? Who’s Kin? Luz asked even more lost than ever.  


Little dragons are kin and friend thank you. The Bat Queen then started to whistle which instantly woke up the baby bats as they flew into their mother’s hair.  


Aah! Snuggle dumplings. The Queen said as barfed out a chest full of snails as well as a skull whistle. For troubles. Eda is owned one, and as for you, she barfed something out into Luz’s hands. This time was a necklace it was made of platinum just like the sheet of scales Luz found and had a red dragon eye in it with two sets of wings folded on each side and one set curving upward.  


Wow, thank you. Luz said as she put it on as the Bat Queen bowed as she headed out the door flying off before Luz could ask any more questions as Eda started to wake up worried.  


Ah. Sweet babies. Babies? Where are the babies?  


Luz only gave her hand signals to tell her what had happened luckily Eda understood. Oh. And I just taught Junior how to pick locks too.  


Luz tried to cheer up her mentor by showing her the chest the Bat Queen left behind. Your night looks very successful. Look at all that money you made. And look at this cool Whistle that scary woman gave you. I’d wash it before you use it.  


Eda sighed remembering why they were watching the babies. Yeah. We did it for the money. She tried to reassure bur King didn’t care.  


I miss my babies he said weeping with Aurora also upset as she missed her new friends.  


I actually got you something from the Library. Luz said as she opened her bag and handed the Owl Lady a copy of “Coping with Empty Nest Syndrome”.  


Eda took it a chucked a little. Thanks, kid. So how was your night?  


Good. Then bad. Then great. But now just confusing. Luz tried to explain the whole event and while she may have made friends with Amity what the Bat Queen said about her friend’s kin where her two dragons only gave her more questions than answers.  


Why's that? And what’s with the necklace? Eda asked.  


I’m not sure the Bat Queen said it was to thank me for taking care of Aurora and Nax saying they were his kin. Could it have been the dragon that had the scales I found the dragon glyph on?  


Couldn’t tell yha kid like I said I’ve never seen anything like those dragons they're a total mystery themselves including that dragon. Eda said.  


Luz sigh annoyed that there was someone that had answers but didn’t want to or couldn’t mention anything about what’s going on. Ok, I’m gonna head to bed I’m beat. Nax yawned in agreement.  


Alright, kid sweet dreams.  


Before Lux could even make it upstairs Hooty burst opened again.  


Hey, you wanna hear about my night? He asked  


Only to get an annoyed group no in responses as Luz and Nax hurried upstairs with Eda slamming the door shut again wanting to read the book Luz got her with King and Aurora.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha has had enough of both Luz and her dragons and tried to prove herself. Meanwhile, Eda and Lilith talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took longer due to one thing.  
> LLLLLLLOOOOORRRRREEEEE!

This village is a mockery to the Titan’s will! Destroy it and crush everyone in it leave no survivors! Belos ordered his coven as they continued to fight against both Witches and beasts his continued goal to create order to the Boiling isles was almost complete this village and the people in it we the last and the most stubborn to deal with. Yes, the witch and their proclaimed pure embodiment of wild magic were strong but they lacked in numbers ten to one. This was their last hold of any land and once gone then he finally did it the Isles would be his their numbers dropped quickly as most of his members were specialized in using beast taming magic making it easy to abuse that once great bound these witches shared with these freaks of nature as multiple fell with figure fell and quickly finished off.  


Some trying to run but screams were the only thing that can from that. Some even tried to fight him but were quickly dealt with as the once feared and proud eyes turned dim. Seeing this made him grin underneath his mask. Finally, this group and the chaos of the Isles will end now the only this left is—  


Belos lost his train of thought once as a massive spike of ice almost went right through him.  


WHAT!?  


A massive figure was hovering over his head but it was using the sun to keep it self-hidden but Belos knew exactly what this was.  


Do you see this beast do you see your kin fall? Do you see the allies you have made die? This is the Titan’s will speaking and it says for you and your kind to disappear. Belos then used his magic to grad a familiar necklace off the ground before crushing it into an unrecognizable lump of metal.  


But do not worry oh great beast your deaths will not be in vain as it shall be a stepping stone to an even brighter future and beyond.  


The figure heard enough as it gives a terrifying roar and flew down to face Belos tired of hearing words from a mad man.

Belos awoken in his bed chambers after going through his most difficult battle again remembering it so well that he could see it in his dreams.  


That reached beast . . . Belos said as he got out of bed and started putting on his robes. Its been years since that battle and now . . . now you decided to finish what you started. He then was about to put on his mask but gave a quick smirk. Very well let’s see what your new crusade can do. Fully putting on his horned mask Belos looked in the mirror in his room trying to reignite the flames of hatred he had for the beast in question remembering the pain that was inflicted on him, remembering the sacrifices he made just to harm the beast and the massive drawbacks the beast made just to keep Belos away from his goal. Let’s see if this so-called Draco witch can do. . .

Another weekend another day sell human treasure it’s would excite anyone except Luz who was just staring at necklaces the Bat Queen gave her as if it would come to life and talk to her finally give her some answers. . . I mean she tried with Nax’s magic but for some reason, it didn’t work.  


King though was more focused on the flags above the stand to notice and failing to get one  


Stupid flag!  


It’s been a little slow around here.  


You say that likes it’s a bad thing no customers mean we get to have fun today. King said getting the sock out of his face.  


Yha but it would keep my mind off this thing Luz then held up the necklaces showing it to King.  


Hmmm. I have never seen anything like that it probably junk the Bat Queen wanted to get rid of, I say sell it or toss it in the woods.  


I can’t do that she said it was a gift from a friend, and they're related to Aurora and Nax that means this has to be important. Besides, it’s pretty cool.  


If you calling something cool it must be terrible a familiar voice said.  


Luz turned around and spotted a lone Boscha giving her a smug grin. What wrong Draco witch finally realized you not a great as you thought.  


Luz was already annoyed but hearing Boscha gloat made it worse despite that though she put on a smile and greeted her.  


Hello Boscha! See anything you like?  


Yha you miserable. Hahaha. Boscha said as she pulled out her scroll and took a picture.  


Luz was trying desperately not to lash out at the three-eyed witch it was odd this wouldn’t really bother her that much the only reason she would feel this way was if Aurora was near but she went off to find Nax who ran off again.  


That’s not funny Boscha. By the way shouldn’t you be with a group you know since they're a new dragon in town I thought you stick close to them or just run for the hills.  


The three-eyed was mad now yes she knows about the second dragon but neither one was here right now so might as well try to get a little revenge for that conjuring prank.  


Ha! as if I’m scared. You on the other hand should be without your dragons you just a joke.  


Luz was about to say something but was interrupted by Boscha. So how about a challenge to see who really is the best.  


No thanks, you’re not worth it. Luz said trying to restrain herself.  


Aw is the little Human scared?  


No, I just have better things to do than was time with someone with no spine. Luz said as she went to organize some of the inventory.  


Boscha's face was deep red with anger but didn’t do anything but huff away. But stopped when a little voice called out.  


You will tremble before me! King said to the pink-haired witch. Having argued with Luz that she should have accepted Boscha's challenge and crushed her King wanted to show her how it’s done. But it had the opposite effect as the three-eyed witch just pick him up, called him cute, and took a picture with them together as well as ask how much he was.  


You couldn’t afford me, sister! King said before breaking free from her grip. But only got an Aww from the girl. That’s the incorrect reaction!  


Eda who was in the back felt this teen could be an easy mark. Hey, kid! Can I offer you the latest fashions from the human world! Eda said as a puff of smoke appeared and quickly dissipated with her wearing a bunch of random clothing including a black t-shirt that said “100% DAD”, fish oven mitts, sunglasses even a golf club.  


Boscha wasn’t amused and instead use it to mock Luz again. At least I know where your fashion sense comes from Ahahaha. She said walking away.  


Well, I hate her Eda said changing back to her regular wine red dress.  


Same with me and Aurora. Luz said glad that the three-eyed witch was gone but it still was slow and her dragons still haven’t come back yet and the last thing she wanted to do was keep thinking about the necklace.  


Hey, Eda do you think I could go and find Nax and Aurora? She was supposed to find him but they have been gone for a while now.  


Alright, kid but come back quick we still got a lot of stuff to sell and plenty of suckers to scam. Eda said laughing at that last part.  


Luz nodded her head and hurried through the same route Aurora want with King trying to follow but was stopped by Eda’s magic as she took her place in front of the counter  


Hey! How come she can run off and I can’t?  


Because she needs something to do besides trying to find answers and hitting another wall. Eda said giving a small sigh. Ever since her apprentice found that dragon glyph it’s been one surprised to another. But also increases the number of questions even she wanted to know just to make sure the kid was ok, and now with the information that the Bat Queen knew someone related to it but didn’t say anything just seemed unfair. Eda was at a loss for what to do with the whole situation even when they find something about the glyph or the dragons something else pop up and knocks them back to square one again and was giving her a headache.  


While one Clawthorne tries to find a way to help her apprentice another has been ordered to her ruler's throne room Lilith was on her way there only for a small red demon with a hand for hair and her mouth covered by the collar of her uniform.  


Lilith. The demon said.  


Kikimora. Lilith said in response.  


Before you go meet the Emperor it best for you to know that he has been in quite the mood.  


How so? Lilith asked hoping not to be in a room with an enraged man as powerful as Emperor Belos.  


By the way, he sounded I’d say interested as if he was in a game as ridiculous as that sounds  


A game? Why would that hold his interest? Lilith asked trying to understand Kikimora's description.  


It would seem that someone has challenged him and he sees this individual worthy of his time.  


Lilith was surprised as that who could Belos possibly seen worthy enough to be a challenge for him the witch who brought the Boiling Isles out of the Savage ageist. Who created both the coven system and empire and ruled with no equal. But now out of nowhere comes some being he saw as said equal.  


Thank you for the information Kikimora I must hurry now. Lilith said walking off.  


Very well Lilith. The red demon said heading in the opposite direction.  


The raven witch made it to the door of the throne room but once she was close to it they imminently opened. Lilith was discouraged at this the only time the doors would open without the person asking permission to enter was if Belos was out of patience all she could hope for was this was what Kikimora was talking about. So while she did enter professionally with her back straighten and her arms to her sided it was also with caution.  


Once Lilith made it to the stairway that held the throne where the Emperor was sitting deep in thought as he was staring at the floor with his hand in the same area where his mouth would be. She bowed to him nonetheless.  
My Lord. She said.  


Belos only lifted his head a little to stare at his coven leader it seemed he was trying to determine his next move.  


Ah Lilith. He said I can see you still haven’t brought me the Owl Lady.  
No my lord but I –  


Lilith was cut off by Belos raising his hand.  


No need for an explanation the company she has is a much greater focus.  


The human? My lord, I’m sure that my sister just cheated there’s no way a human could use magic let alone control a dragon.  


The masked man only laughs at the remark. Hahahahaha. That is true a human would only be able to use the minimum of wild magic. He said getting up off his throne. But that dragon . . . that dragon is an exception to that rule.  


Lilith didn’t understand what The Emperor was talking about. Yes, wild magic was still used but only in small uses, and there were no records about dragons even being connected to it. They were just beasts that were tamed at used as guards but that was from the most elite in the beast-taming coven.  


But how can that be my Lord how can simple a minded creature ever come close to being connected to magic at all?  


The Emperor stared at her know full well that Lilith’s knowledge about this topic was little to none. It seemed it was time to inform her.  


. . . Lilith Clawthorne as head of my coven I shall inform you on knowledge that I have destroyed and kept secret from decades. Belos knew if he was going to finally crush that beast that escaped him years ago he needed someone strong with magic and was willing to follow his orders completely no matter what they had to do and Lilith was the perfect pawn the love for her sister will crush both the resolve of wild witches once their most famous icon was gone but also the complete extinction of that horrid beast’s spices as well as itself.

Ok, when Luz was wondering what happened to Nax and why Aurora didn’t bring him back she wasn’t expecting this. The group of Hexside students that normally hanged around Boscha were shouting and cheering with Nax with them as they were behind a huge glowing finish line waiting for whoever was racing to come through.  


As Luz got closer she was able to see two dots coming in fast one was recognizable though it was Aurora in her adult form and she was racing a boy with a black baggy hat the kept his dark yellow hair down to the point some of it was in the middle of his face he also was wearing a Hexside hoodie with a purple shirt show that he was in the abomination track, he also had on red boot that had bat wings on them? Ok, she'll admit that’s pretty cool the two figures were neck n neck as a boy witch was struggling to keep up but was too late as Aurora was able to win by a nose.  


And the winner is little shine! A girl with a blue Hexside shirt said as the finish line disappeared.  


Nax Quickly ran up to his sister who was changing back to her hatchling form before getting tackled by him happy that she won. Aurora only gave off gleeful chirps in response while the witch teens cheered.  


AWW! No way! My wings must be busted the boy said trying to come up with an excuse.  


HAHAHA! Yha right dude little shine totally beat you heck they beat you in both their big and small size. A girl with a red Hexside shirt said.  


The two dragons were about to ask for another run but they spotted Luz smiling at them and quickly rushed to her side.  


Oh hey, it’s the Draco witch. Another Hexside student with a blue shirt said.  


Hello Hexsidians. Sorry to interrupt I was wondering what happened to these two but looks like everything’s fine but how did this happen?  


Well, mask here showed up again—  


Again? Luz said interrupting. She then looked at Nax while he had an acquired apologetic smile on his face. Well, that explains why you keep running off. Luz said happily.  


Yha they’ve been coming around hanging out with us for a few days. Well, Mask has Little shine we uhmm tried to avoid . . . but today they seem ok with us. The redshirt Hexside student said.  


Well, Aurora only gets like that with Boscha she’s super protective with people she sees as friends. Luz said as the mentioned dragon barked in agreement.  


Oh, so that’s was her name we completely forgot. My name Skara by the way.  
Mine’s Cat one of the other girls said with the blue sleeves added. And mines Amelia the 

last girl of the group said with green sleeves.  


The names Keith the boy with the purple sleeves said and you’re…  


Oh yha, I’m Luz Noceda.  


Well, Luz if you ever you’re in danger and your dragons aren’t around and you in trouble you came count on me. He said as he flexed his none existence muscle trying to impressed Luz but only got laughed at by everyone.  


I think if her dragons can beat you in a race they’ll be there before you Skara said trying to control her laughter but a familiar voice help and not a good one.  


WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING WITH HER!?  


Everyone instantly stop laughing and turned around to see an enraged Boscha. She had her arms crossed leading back a bit as if she was the boss of everything.  


Aurora was the first to recover from the shock and was about to snap at her but Luz beat her to the punch putting on a neutral face trying to hide the anger that Aurora was sending out to her.  


They were just talking to me Boscha nothing else. Luz said defending the group.  


HA! Yha right they all lied to me just to hang out with you. Now lesson here human Boscha said getting in Luz’s face.  


You may think you better than everyone here but you not you still just a worthless human who just so happens to have some creepy powers it doesn’t mean anything but make you a freak with loser friends and a criminal for a teacher. I have power, respect, and a higher reputation than you will ever have. So why don’t you take your bad fashion and these two useless lizards and go back to whatever lame realm you came from before I call the guard I’m sure some of them will love to have new scald boots or maybe watch that wash-up teacher of yours rot behind bars.  


Boscha finished her insult with a smug smile while Luz was looking down at the ground barely able to control her emotion she was upset that Boscha insulted the people she cared about, a bad sense of Déjà vu from her school when everyone bullied her and . . . and ANGERED for the threat this spoiled brat just proclaimed Luz was about to snap back at her until she had a better idea.  


Hey, Boscha remember when you wanted to challenge me?  


Ooooh, does the little human think she can beat me? Ha yha right beside I thought “I wasn’t worth your time.”  


That was before you threatened my friends so yes I accept your challenge.  


Ha, this will be worth a laugh. One of you give your bat shoes Boscha ordered to her group all of them tried to get their shoes off fast to give to her before she got more mad at them. Skara was the first and quickly handed them to her but once she was done she walked up to Luz.  


You don’t have to do this, you know we know humans are, like super fragile.  


I know but I want to shut her up for good. Luz said ready to get started and win with both Aurora and Nax turning into their adult forms ready for anything  


HA will see about that. But once I win you will follow in line like everyone else. You'll do what I tell you and never question it  


And if I win you take back everything you said and leave me and my friends alone.  


Aww isn’t that cute the human still looking out for half a witch don’t worry though I’ll take good care of her once you're my little puppet. Boscha said as if she already won and have made Willow her personal property. So will race from here to Hexside and back first one to cross Cat’s finish line wins. One of you flies over there to keep watch to make sure no one cheats.  


Keith nodded and rush over to the school as fast as he can. Boscha knew Luz was banned from Hexside campus if she was spotted there would be no stopping whatever punishment she would get. Luz knew as well but she had an idea.

Whelp just when this day couldn’t get more annoying it does Eda said sitting in a chair in a confession room tied up. How this happen well when a certain little demon decided to sneak off while she was lost in thought trying to think of something to help her apprentice until someone can to the stand and as for one of those weird cubes with all those mitch match color on in only for the supposed customer to be a conformatory guard and she was instantly detained. Now here she was stuck in a room waiting to be taken away to the conformatorium . . . again well it better than getting another stupid mouth full from her sister—oh wait she’s here too. . . great.  


Hello Edalyn. Lilith said in a stern tone and a blank expression on her face.  


Hello Lily can we hurry this up I got suckers to scam and kids to find. Eda said not taking the situation seriously.  


You mean that pet of yours that you call a student?  


Her name is Luz and yes my student.  


. . . So you see a human as a person and not the object she is. Lilith was trying to hint at something but all it did was enrage Eda as she snapped back.  
Hey! My kid was able to beat your perfect little pupil I didn’t interfere at all or did you forget that you were the one who cheated.  


I only did so – Lilith cut herself off not wanting to argue.  


That’s not the point I want to make. She said trying to get back on track I was referring to her relationship with those dragons.  


What are you talking about Lilith? Eda said wanting to know what her sister was getting at.  


What I mean is those beasts are only using that human of yours. A tool to bring them back into some state of power and numbers. Once that’s done they will turn on her and tear apart the Isles. Lilith was done explain and now to use it to her advantage. But you can stop it before that happens to the human back to her realm and bring the dragons to me so I can . . . disposes of them properly the Emperor will reward you and even allow you to join the coven no strings attached.  


Lilith knew she had her sister this time her feeling for the human will easily—  


HAHAHAHAHAH! Yha right, Lily those dragons wouldn’t hurt a fly.in fact, one of them is friends with them and you're telling me that they’ll turn on her oh please who’s the moron who told you that. Eda said laughing without a care.  


The Emperor himself was the one who told me and for the record. He would know the most about them since he was the one who exterminated them decades ago.  


Eda stopped laughing at that now concerned. So that’s why there’s no information about them that the blowhard took them out but there had to be a reason besides the nonsense Lily was told. Eda though.  


It seems your starting to get it The Emperor wants both the human and the dragons gone but has allowed me to make it easy on both of you it seems pretty simple, get rid of both your pet and those beast’s and have your curse cured, and then we can be in the Emperor coven together like we dreamed of when we were girls. Lilith said with a smile and hope in her voice.  


Yha back when I thought joining was a dream come true until I had a taste at the real world and found out that coven was filled with nothing but jerks and creeps that locked people up if they didn’t fit in or felt like it with a leader who ruled by fear.  


A ruler has to be strong if they what empire to thrive and to make their rule 

absolute he’s only doing what’s best for everyone.  


He’s scared of everyone Lily and I bet that why he took out those dragons and witches like Luz even if I did send her back he’d still hunt her down because of fear that’s why he’s set the coven system that’s why he seals away young witches magic so they can’t become a threat that can equal him.  
That doesn’t matter what matters is if she stays here she’d still be hunted down and if 

she’s caught it could lead to her being petrified or worse do you really want that on your couches? A child’s blood on your hands?  


. . . Eda was lost for words at that it’s true she was worried for the kid with the whole dragon glyph thing that just kept piling up unanswered questions as the days go by, but now with the information that The Emperor was the reason for the destruction of the whole species was troubling but still . . .  


. . . Everything you told me sis has been the most information we’ve got since Luz found that glyph and truth be to I’ve been feeling useless for not being able to help Luz. But recently I found that someone’s keeping an eye on her someone who actually has answers and even though we’re still in the dark about everything I know for a fact those dragons would never hurt Luz. So tell that old prune of an emperor that I'm not doing it.  


Very well Edalyn but just remember you made things harder for both of you. Get the branding gloves. Lilith ordered as she snapped her finger as a guard can into the room were said gloves that had a glyph glowing on them.  


Well, this has been a fun chat buuuut. Eda then whistled and in an instant Owlbert burst through the cage, he was in and head-butted the guard almost doing the same to Lilith but ducked as an explosion was made and dust filled the room. I think family times over. See you later sis. Eda said as she jumped out the opening and flies away on her staff.  


EDALYN! Was the last thing she heard from Lilith before her, a few guards and a multi- mouth dog stared following her just great.  


While Eda was struggling to shack off the guards her apprentice was in the middle of a heated race. Literally, Luz was riding Aurora as she dodged fireballs coming from the triceps witch. Despite flying again after a few weeks with an injured wing Aurora was holding strongly behind Boscha but every time they got close another wave of fireballs would be shot at them forcing them to stay back. Aurora would have loved to fire back with her own ball of light but her summoner wouldn’t allow it instead told her to wait, and focus on keeping up then attacking so she did however they were coming close to Hexside and for what her summoner told her brother this it was going to be difficult if it went wrong.  


Both Keith and Nax were hiding in the trees by Hexside making sure that none of the teachers that were still here wouldn’t see them wait for the racers to come the black dragon was waiting for his summoner to come so they could start her plan by conjuring some of the objects outside to life to distract the teachers while his summoner and sister pass through. That shouldn’t be too hard sure the front didn’t have a lot of things but there was one thing that would cause all a massive distraction as the masked dragon was finishing his thought he spotted two dots getting closer to the school. Knowing instantly that had to be the racers Nax started using his magic as a blue aura started to appear on the flags, statues, and the giant bowl on top oh boy this was gonna be fun.  


Principal Bump was in his office going through paperwork making sure he had everything organized for the events that were coming up such as the start of the summer semester and that meeting with the Emperor’s coven for funding while the damage to his school wasn’t bad this year it wouldn’t hurt to improve some of the classes or even a bigger Grom dance the options were there. As Bump was trying to think of a way to use the extra money on the photo memory teacher barged in.  
Principal Bump!  


What? What’s going on? Did the choosy hat escape? He asked.  


No sir but the front décor of the school just . . . just got up as started causing havoc.  


What? Bump said as he started looking of his office window. Sure enough, the two statues were walking or rolling to be exact around while the flags were flying around wrapping around teachers heads but still tried to catch them, but the statues were too fast for the plant and Oracle teachers as they slip through the vines and outwit the predictions and spirits. Bump didn’t find it too bad until a massive figure come out of no were only to realize it was the school old flame chalice now used as a large pot for plants but that didn’t stop it from returning to its old roots as the top of it burst into flames.  


All right this has gone on long enough. Bump said in a commanding voice focus on stopping the chalice them find out what’s causing this. He said and he pointed to the photo teacher.  


Right away sir. The photo teacher said as she quickly rushed out of the office with Bump right behind her. But the second they got outside they were blinded by the flying flags. Nax still behind the trees nodded in approvement while he didn’t like using his magic to mess with people but this was the best way to help his friends and not a moment too soon as Boscha and Aurora were flying around the school to focus on the race to check as see if the plan actually worked only Luz was the one paying attention to the chaos below as now was a better time than any to pass the three-eyed witch.  


Ha! Nice aiming Boscha I thought you wanted to prove to be the best how can you do that if you can’t even hit us.  


Oh, so you want a fireball to the face? Well here!  


Boscha turned around and was about to cast her spell but only hear Luz say Aurora Now! As a blinding light filled the sky blinding her. This was the change as Aurora started flopping her wing faster and passed Boscha leaving her and Hexside behind making them both howl with joy.  


NO FAIR!  


Was the only thing they hear from her.  


…  


Nax finally made it through the forest and back to the main street of Bonesborough wanting to head back to the finish line. Keith had already left once he saw Boscha and Aurora heading back to the market but he stayed behind to put everything back to its proper place at Hexside. Now it was his turn and the black dragon was almost there until a familiar demon called out to him.  


Nax! King shouted to the masked dragon. Hey, where’s Luz? I think Eda might need some help with the guards. Nax then used his magic to locate the Owl lady and Titan behold she was being chased by guards as usual but this time there was someone who had a bond with her and something else. . . Nax didn’t know what it was but it sent a shiver down his spine and now his first action was to get his friends and sister way from here as fast as possible. So the black dragon quickly picked up King placing him on his back and hurried to the sky hoping he could get to his summoner before they passed them.  


Aurora and Luz were still in the first place though it wasn’t easy as Boscha kept using her fireball spell her rage completely unleashed and they were right in her crosshair but she was so focused on blasting them and shouting every insult she could think off that the triceps witch wasn’t even trying to pass them.  


You rotten freak human Luzer I’m going to blast both you and that useless lizard out of the sky! Boscha shouted not caring about anything else just wanting to hurt Luz and her dragon. I’m going to prove I’m the best and you’ll be grateful if you get out of this with just a few burns and not a burning crisp! She said as another wave of fireballs.  


Aurora up! Luz said as the light dragon flew up higher to avoid the flames. Jeez, Boscha shouldn’t you try to win the race them firing at us? Luz asked thinking this was getting out of hand. Oh, I’ll win but first ill roast you! Boscha said readying another wave of fireballs until the other dragon came into view with the cute demon on its back.  


Luz! Eda being chased by guards and the big guy here is freaking out. King said in a bit of a panic. With Nax turning his head in the direction of the owl lady wanting to grab her and go home.  


Luz could feel the masked dragon’s fear but what could have scared him this much? What wrong Nax? What happened? Luz tried to get through to him but I wasn’t working the black dragon was consumed with fear for himself and his friends and there was nothing his summoner could do.  


… Ok let go help, Eda. Nax led the way. Luz said feeling that if something was freaking out one of her dragons it wasn’t good. As they started flying off they were stopped by Boscha. Hey wait a minute you can’t just leave where in the middle of a race. Well, I am Luz said not bothering to look back at the hexside student once again I got more important things to do than feed your ego so later. She said as they continued to fly off leaving a shocked Boscha unable to process the response.  


…  


Eda was driving the guards mad. Outsmarting them every turn but Lilith was always right behind her and catching up. Man, she’s persistent she said getting annoyed at her sister. Give it up Edalyn you won’t escape. Lilith said with determination. Oh yha? You and what army? Eda responded but was stopped with a wall of guards right in front of her as she hopped off her staff trying to run back the way she came but more guards came with Lilith in front of them.  


Sister, time and again I’ve offered you my help, yet you foolishly run back to your worthless life. I’m tired of trying, Edalyn. Your days of running are over! The coven leader said ready to brand Eda herself only for two massive figures dropping right in front of her. Both Aurora and Nax made a piercing roar freaking out most of the guards but Lilith was unfazed.  


Good now that your pets are here it’s time to—before Lilith could finish her sentence Aurora glass chest glowed again unleashing a blinding light the perfect distraction as Nax grab Eda placing her on his back and flew back into the sky heading straight to The Owl House with Aurora following him.  


No! Those reached beasts got in the way again Lilith said trying to regain her vision before—gone. They were gone again and they had no clear indication of where they went. I was so close Lilith stomped her foot on the ground trying to let out some of her anger. Next time. . . Next time I will end both this chance and those beasts. She said with hatred in her voice.  


. . .  


Boscha made it to the finish line making her the winner of the race but took no thrill from the group cheering her. Luz had given up which only made her madder, she had her right where she wanted her but without Luz finishing the race this wasn’t a victory only once she beat her properly would this prove that she was better. I will be the best Boscha said to herself. I have to.  


And that pretty much the info my sister told me Eda said walking in The owl house tell Luz everything that her Lilith told her while Luz herself stared at her necklaces processing everything her teacher was saying.  


So The Emperor is the reason there’s no information about them he. . . He killed them all.  


Yha. . .Look Luz I’m telling you this because Lily has been ordered to get rid of them and if that the case she’ll do it. You could end up getting hurt.  


. . . Luz was at a complete lost on what to think, no she didn’t believe she was a tool there were multiple times she came across wild magic and glyphs but neither dragon tried to make her use the dragon glyph to create a new one so that couldn’t be it. As for them turning on her well. . . Luz turn around looking back outside seeing Nax bring some brushes to life to clean Hooty and listening to his talk about his day while Aurora was in a line with a bunch of stuffed toys as King was acting like a general giving order. Luz then remembers how Aurora stood up for their friends, and how Nax and Amity saved her from Obtain both dragons showed that they cared about everyone they saw as friends including her Luz just couldn’t see earthier of them turning their back on her much less hurting her.  


. . . Everything that’s been happening has been pretty crazy and a bit weird . . . Luz took a deep breath and smiled a little. But I’m used to weird stuff and this is no different plus am not alone this time I have you, King, Owlbert, even Hooty not to mention this friend of the Bat Queen to help me. So I wanna keep trying to find answers heck maybe this friend could be an additional teacher or something.  
Eda smiled giving a small laugh. Ha well, kid that was super cheesy but sweet. She said brushing her apprentice’s hair.  


As the two dragons started coming inside the house hearing their summoner’s words and started hugging Luz by wrapping their wings wrap around her.  


Aaaaw you guys. Was the only thing that Luz could say before hugging Aurora and Nax back with King joining them.  


All right my acceptances of both cheesiness and cuteness have reached their limit. Eda said as she snapped her fingers and instantly appeared in her sleeping clothes. And it getting late so good night the Owl Lady said as she headed up the stairs to her room.  


Luz only smiled at that and was planning on going upstairs herself until King stopped her. Luz the king of demons demands food with the two dragons nodding in agreement. She laughed a little at the order allllright you bunch of cuties let’s get some food. She said as all four of them headed to the kitchen.

. . .

Eda fell asleep instantly once she got into her nest but her dream was strange she was in some weird kinda space floating—no no she wasn’t floating she was standing as if there was solid ground but this place was strange it was huge as the sky but with a mix of dark and light blue with weird yellow and white lines speeding around from time to time and a bunch of dots that shined like stars.  


Ok, this is strange but not the worst dream I’ve had. The Owl lady said trying to figure out what was going on but stopped when she heard another voice.  


Apologize for the sudden invasion of your dreams Ms. Clawthorne.  


Eda turned around to find the owner of the voice but found nothing. Who are you? Where are you? She said getting a bit worried.  


Aah my apologies it’s been a long time since I did something like this one moment. The voice said again. In an instant, a figure appeared in black and platinum robes with the shoulder having armor plating on them. With a tail and six sets of wings sprouting on their back. Their hair was short and push back sticking out in three ponytails like fins on each side with a stern but handsome looking face that would make any of her ex-boyfriends jealous and his eyes were different colors his left was blue while the right was red but the shocking thing about them was they the Iris they were the same as Luz’s.  


Well hello, handsome. I guess you’re The Bat Queen’s friend?  


The man blushed a little at that. Y-yes I am but please Ms. Clawthorne this form of mine is not what I truly look like. I only took this form so I didn’t frighten you awake. Again I haven’t use the dreamscape in a long time so I needed to make sure that nothing went wrong. The man said.  


Well, you got my attention so handsome you got a name? Eda asked.  


You may call me Bahamut.


End file.
